The Legend of Zelda: Link and the Aura Warrior
by Silver Blitz17
Summary: Street life isn't easy, as Silver and Nyan know well. So when they decide to end it all, Saria, Sage of the Forest, sends the duo on a quest to Hyrule, where Silver has a tie-in to a millennia's old legend. Can they, alongside their new friend Link, manage to save this realm from Groudon and Kyogre, who have jumped dimensions and gone rampant? Part One of the Poisoned Youth Saga.
1. A Life Misplaced

**Whoo, new story! This came to me after reading Dove and Grenade: The Story of the Keymaster by HilianLink. After reading it, I decided to write my own take at a character getting sent to another world, but seeing as I know NOTHNG about Kingdom Hearts, I decided on Legend of Zelda instead.**  
 **This story takes place roughly eight years after the events of Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, but will include locations from other games, like Ordon Village, and maybe Skyloft if I feel like it.**

 **Aura: So, yeah, on that note, enjoy! And Avia, disclaimer, if you will?**

 **Avia: Sure! The author doesn't own anything in this story, except her OCs and the plot!**

 **Aura: Thank yooooou**

* * *

"No, no, no, nope." I snarled in frustration, before I pulled my hand out of the bin it was buried in. _Not even an Arceus-damned sandwich crust…_

"Hey, it's ok, Silver. We'll be fine." I turned to the red furred male Meowstic standing on the ground and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Nyan. I mean, we're used to this," I replied. Nyan grinned, and leapt onto my shoulder.

My name is Silver Hotara, and I'm an eighteen-year-old grey Lucario hybrid. I've been homeless my whole life, but at least until five years ago, I had my mom. But she was killed when I was thirteen, murdered. So now it's just me, Nyan, and my phone. I made my way to the alley where Nyan and I had set up a camp of sorts: a small shed, tucked behind a corner, accompanied by a ladder, which gave us access to the rooves of the city. I sighed, my stomach growling. I hadn't eaten for days…

Groaning, I swung around. As I passed my alley, I caught sight of myself in a window. I looked like a mess; blue eyes, and grey fur, save for the series of small blue circles on the left side of my neck. It made me wonder if I'd been born with blue fur, and I'd turned grey over time. The eyes, however, I couldn't explain. I was cut from my thoughts, however, when a scream rent the air. My ears twitching, I pelted down the whole block, Nyan clinging to my shoulder for dear life, following the sounds of the screams until I reached the next alley, where I saw a figure pressed against the wall, and at five other hybrids, who I identified to be a Swampert, an Arcanine, a Chesnaught, another Lucario and a Houndoom leering down at her.

"Hey. Leave her alone," I snarled, revealing my fangs. The five hybrids looked up at the sound of my voice. They grinned evilly when they saw I only had Nyan on my shoulder.

"Aw, are the widdle gwey Wucario and the widdle wed Meowstic gonna hurt me?" the Houndoom simpered, clearly not scared.

"If you go away, no. If you continue to threaten her, yes. Your choice," Nyan replied.

"Fine. We'll see just how tough you are against us," the Chesnaught growled in reply. Nyan leapt off my shoulder, and I readied myself, both my hands glowing.

"Your move," I hissed. At that, the Swampert lunged at me, preparing a Water Pulse. I flipped out of the way, and launched a Dragon Pulse back at him. My attack caught him in the chest and he slammed against the wall. Before he could react, I raced forward, raking a Metal Claw with my left hand over his chest, before unleashing a Thunder Punch at him with my right hand. His body sizzled with electricity, and then he slumped, unconscious. A blast of energy shot past me as Nyan unleashed a Hyper Beam at the Lucario.

" _Two down, three to go!"_ the Meowstic shouted.

" _Gotcha!"_ I replied, before throwing an Aura Sphere at the Houndoom. Nyan responded with a Psybeam at the Chesnaught. Both Pokémon were hurled back against the walls with a sickening crunch.

 _"Ok, Double Team, Nyan, let's go_!" I shouted. I saw him nod, and then split into various illusionary copies. I did the same, and the Arcanine spun, trying to figure out which of us was real.

 _"_ _Try us,"_ Nyan taunted, and the Arcanine unleashed a Fire Spin. We both dodged the attack, the illusions vanishing and then I launched a Dark Pulse at the Arcanine, who took the attack head on and was thrown against the wall. I walked over to him, forming a Metal Claw on my left hand. He shrank back, as I snarled at him

" _Leave. Now,"_ I growled. The Arcanine simply nodded meekly, before he tore off down the alley, his bushy tail stained with blood.

Seeing my job was done, Nyan resumed his spot on my shoulder, and I turned to the figure, who had blinding blue eyes and bright green hair. Dressed in a green hoodie, blue jeans, and a black shirt, she looked to be roughly sixteen or so, about Shocks' age. "Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded.

"T-thank you. Who are you?" she asked, as I pulled her to her feet.

"I'm Nyan Hyuto, red Meowstic," he said, grinning.

"The name's Silver Hotara; grey Lucario hybrid. What's yours?" I asked.

"Sara. Nice to meet you," she replied. "Is there any way I can repay you for your help? I can see how thin you are."

I shook my head. "No, it's alright. We don't help people for rewards. We just don't want them to suffer like we have."

Sara looked sympathetic. "Come on," she said. "A few groceries or something?" I relented.

"Ok, if you insist. No groceries, but if you want lunch, come with me, I know this great little place," I replied, and we left the alley, making our way to a cafe commonly known as the _Pine Needle._ "Well, this is it," I said, pushing open the door and allowing Sara to step past me. "Hey, Avia," I said, leaning on the counter. Nyan leapt onto it, and the shiny Hawlucha working the till looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, Silver, Nyan. Just your usual's?" she said.

"Actually, can I get two of mine? I brought a friend," I answered, and Sara waved nervously at Avia.

"Sure. Grab a couple of seats, they won't be long," Avia replied, and vanished out the back door. Sara and I made our way to a couple of window seats, and sat down opposite each other. Nyan jumped off the counter and made his way to sit beside me.

"So… how do you two know Avia?" she asked after a few minutes' silence.

"She's an old friend of mine. More than once she's offered for Nyan and me to move in with her, Skyye, Shocks and Hydro, but we've always declined. We wouldn't be able to get used to the comforts of a home life. Well, that, and it's a rental place. We've still spent time there, though," I explained. Sara nodded and started to reply, but was interrupted by a pink Glaceon bringing two large glasses of soda and a glass of water from the kitchen. "Thanks, Skyye," Nyan said gratefully, as she set them down in front of us.

"It's no problem. But Silver, Nyan, really, you can move in-" Skyye began, but I cut her off.

"Skyye, you've asked me a million times, and the answer has always been the same, and it always will be the same: no. You know that," I said. Skyye nodded, looking somewhat sad. Hydro came out with three plates, two holding vegie burgers and chips, the third holding a small bowl of Pokémon food.

"Here you go guys. Fresh from the kitchen," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks Hydro," I replied. The Vaporeon grinned back and returned to the kitchen, his sister in tow. I picked up my burger and took a bite. "Arceus, I swear, every time I go here, the food gets better," I said, swallowing. Sara took a bite of her burger.

"Yeah, it is pretty good," she said.

"Hey, Silver, can I have your beetroot?" asked Nyan. I tugged a piece of the dark red vegetable from my burger and placed it in his bowl in response. "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"Duh," I replied. The three of us ate in silence after that. Nyan scoffed his food so fast I was worried her would choke on it.

"I'm done. What about you?" I asked Sara, about twenty minutes later. She nodded, and we stood and made our way to the counter.

"On the house," Avia said, as I made to pull the ten bucks I had on me from my pocket.

"You sure?" I asked. Avia nodded. I nodded my thanks, and Sara, Nyan and I made our way back to the milk bar. Sara turned to me. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you around sometime, huh?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess. Bye," I replied, grinning properly for what felt like the first time in ages. Sara returned the grin, before taking off, running down an alley to our left. She stopped a few paces away, though, and then turned to face me again.

"Silver, remember, even some of the greatest heroes came from darker beginnings," she said, before running off again. I started after her, Nyan behind me, but when I turned the corner, which was a dead end, I couldn't see her.

 _Huh? Where'd she go? And what was with the weird advice?_ I thought to myself. Scouring the alley for a door, my confusion only grew. _What the hell?_ Deciding it was probably better to just forget about it, I left, winding through the streets.

* * *

I sat on the top of the tallest building in the city, Prism Tower, staring at the ground, a whopping eighty stories down. Nyan was beside me. I flicked through my phone's music, eventually stopping on _Wake Me Up When September Ends_ by _Green Day._ Boredom was catching up on me, so I started singing along.

 _Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends  
Like my father's come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends_

 _Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

 _Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends  
Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends_

 _Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

 _Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends  
Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends_

"Well, this seems pretty fitful for what I'm trying to accomplish," I said to Nyan, laughing. We were there for perhaps twenty minutes, thinking about what we'd gone through in eighteen years. The events had led to this moment. My life, what little I could salvage of my father, the day my mother died…

Well, for Nyan, it was a mere eight years. For me, eighteen. I stood up, having reached a conclusion.

"Silver, if you're about to do what I think you're going to do, I'm coming with you," Nyan said, leaping onto my shoulder.

"Are you sure you want to, Nyan?" I asked. He nodded, adding, "Silver, you're my best friend, and there's no way on earth I'd be able to live my life without you. If you're going, I'm coming with you, and you can't change that."

"Ok…"

With that, I squeezed my eyes shut and stepped off the building, sending Nyan and I plunging to the ground, the wind whipping our fur…

 _See you on the flip side..._

* * *

That should've been it. But it wasn't. When my eyes opened, the first thought that hit me was that I dead. However, after I pinched myself several times, each resulting in a small twinge of pain, it became a clear I wasn't. A giggle reached my ears. I could sense Nyan floating beside me.

"Who's there?" I shouted, and my voice echoed through nothingness.

"Ah, you're awake. Nice to see," a voice said, and I twisted around to see Sara grinning at me. She looked… younger, around ten or so, and her ears were pointed.

"Ok, what are you doing here?" I asked. She giggled again.

"I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Saria, and I'm one of the Seven Sages of Hyrule. I'm one of the people known as the Kokiri. I saw you jump from that building last night, rather than let you die, I saved you, as a way of saying thanks for saving me," she explained.

"Ok… thank you?" I said. Saria giggled again.

"You're welcome. But I have an offer for you, Silver Hotara and Nyan Hyuto. You can leave your old life behind, and start a new one, or you can go back to your old life. It's your choice. Which one will you pick?" she said, grinning. I pondered on it for a moment. We could start a new life, with no idea what it would be like, or we could go back to our old life of homelessness and poverty…

"Nyan, what do you think?" I asked.

"Pick the first one, pick the first one," he said. Saria nodded.

"Very well. I wish you two the best, and with the fond hopes we will meet again…"

Once again, I blacked out.

* * *

When I came too, the first thing I took notice of was my clothes. Instead of the battered, torn shorts and shirt I used to wear, I now wore a thin, yellow hooded jacket, with grey sleeves that ended in black from the elbow down. Upon examining my hands, I noticed I had on short black finger-less gloves which buckled at the wrists, obviously to make way for the gleaming white spikes on the back of my hands. My shorts had been replaced with a pair of jeans, which were grey until the knee, at which point they turned black. As I ran a hand over my left ear, I felt a small earring in it. I also wore black leather combat boots, rather than my old ripped sneakers. My black, mid back length hair, which had previously been in a messy ponytail, was now in a neat plait, with my Aura sensors hanging two either side. A scuffling noise reached my ears, and I glanced up, taking instant notice of the fountain perhaps fifty meters away, which I immediately recognized.

"Ok… what the heck am I doing in Hyrule Castle Town?!" I burst out. My words echoed into empty night air. Not even Nyan answered. The next thing that happened was a hand pressing against me, to the right of the spike beneath my collar bone. I slammed against a wall, and then a voice was saying, "I don't know how you got there, ok, but who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Even though I'd never actually heard him speak, the hours I'd spent at Shocks' playing the games he was in certainly payed off now. I knew who he was instantly.

 _Link._

* * *

 **Aura: Ooh, Link's good at scaring people. Especially grey Lucario.**

 **Silver: Shut up.**

 **Aura: Hey, not my fault you get scared easily.**

 **Nyan: She's right, Silv.**

 **Link: Guys, do I even get a say in this?**

 **Aura: Nope**

 **Skyye: Anywaaaaaay, guys, please don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Arrival

**Skyye: You know where she is, dude?**

 **Blitz: Nope, none. Why?**

 **Skyye: She's supposed to be here now. The next chapters about to start!**

 **Aura: *drops in from ceiling* ouch...**

 **Skyye: Dude, what took you so long?**

 **Aura: Let's just say I'm not good at being on time. Anyway, Blitz, disclaimer, please!**

 **Blitz: Sure! The author doesn't own anything in this story, except OCs yadda yadda yadda.**

 **Aura: Thanks, my Talonflame amigo**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

I sucked in my breath, eyes closed, pressing my arms against the wall.

"I don't want to hurt you, but unless you start talking, I won't have a choice," Link said, the blade of his sword poking my neck again. "Seriously, what are you? Some weird kind of Wolfos and a cat thing?"

"I'm not a Wolfos, I'm a Lucario," I said, my eyes opening, glaring at Link. "Nyan is a Meowstic. And I can tell you, we're not evil."

"And why should I believe that?" Link asked, the blade now pressing into my skin harder.

"We haven't tried to kill you yet, have we?" Nyan snapped.

"Not good enough."

"I swear to Arceus, we're not evil!"

"Link? What are you doing?" A fourth voice floated down the alley, and Link removed the blade from my neck. I gasped, and I could sense Link was still a little unsure of me, although the other figure was somewhat more trusting.

"Princess Zelda!" Link turned to the figure that had appeared behind him, who was watching us with a comprehensive look on her face.

"I don't think they're evil, Link. Just furry," Zelda said. I ran a hand over the side of my face, feeling the sensation of my short grey-and-black fur under my fingertips.

"How do you know she isn't evil?" retorted Link.

"Well, they're yet to attack us,"

"I don't think that's good enough to make sure she isn't some kind of Wolfos," retorted Link.

"Well, she's bipedal, for a start. And her eyes aren't yellow or red, they're blue," replied Zelda.

"Ok, but what about the cat thing?"

"I'm a Meowstic, and definitely not evil," Nyan said.

"I still don't think-" Link began, but was cut off by Zelda.

"Link, you really need to stop jumping to conclusions," she said.

"I'm still here," I said.

"And she talks. Wolfos don't talk," said Zelda. She turned to me. "What's your name?"

"Silver. Silver Hotara, grey Lucario hybrid. And this is Nyan, red Meowstic," I replied, relieved someone finally didn't think we were evil.

"Lucario, huh? What's that…like a… I can't think of a word for it," grumbled Link.

"I've always just said jackal," I replied.

"Jackal, dog, Wolfos. All kinda the same thing, except Wolfos are about three times my size. So what can you do? Turn invisible?" Link said.

I shook my head. "No, but I can shoot stuff from my hands, read the emotions of others, move stuff with my mind, speak via telepathy, and wield my life force as a weapon," I said.

"And I can basically do the same, minus the life force weapon thing, but I can also unleash my power from my ears," Nyan replied.

"Ears?"

"Well, I won't do it now, because I can lose control of it easily."

"I'll show you some of mine. But I suggest you move back," I said. Link and Zelda both moved back against a wall. Nyan leapt onto Link's shoulder. I took a calming breath, before holding my hands to my side. They started glowing blue, and I pivoted, before launching the Aura Sphere to the skies. I turned back to Link and Zelda, both of whom had somewhat impressed looks on their faces. _"Well, that was an Aura Sphere,"_ I said. Link's eyes widened.

"Are you speaking through telepathy?" he asked.

" _Yes. Nyan can do it as well. I'll show you something else, too. Link, do you have something you can throw at me?"_ I said. Link pulled a boomerang from his belt. I nodded. _"Yes, that will be fine. Throw it at me."_

"Are you sure? I mean, this thing hurts. Like a lot," Link said.

"Just back up and throw it," I said, switching back to verbal speech.

"Ok, but it's your funeral," Link said. He walked back ten or so paces, giving a fifteen meter gap between us, before hurling the boomerang at me. I held out a hand, focusing, and halfway between Link and I, the boomerang stopped, coated with a blue aura.

"What the… wow. Just wow," Link said, clearly impressed. I shrugged.

"It's not that impressive. Some Pokémon would be able to stop it before it left your hand," I said, sending the boomerang back to Link. He caught it with ease. "I'm better than most Lucario, but nowhere near a Medicham. Or a Meowstic, like Nyan."

"Still, that isn't bad. I've never met anyone who could stop a boomerang like that. I mean, this thing is deadly," he said.

"That certainly was an impressive display, Silver," Zelda said, stepping up beside Link. "But shows of psychic ability aside, shall we head up to the castle?"

"Yeah, it's getting late…" said Link, glancing skywards. I followed his gaze, and I could see the sun starting to set.

"Let's go," I said, and together, the four of us made our way through the town. At Link and Zelda's advice, I pulled up the hood of my jacket, hiding my ears from view, as well as wrapping my tail around my leg. After roughly fifteen minutes, Hyrule Castle came into view. Nyan remained on Link's shoulder.

"Well, this is it," said Zelda.

I whistled. "So… what now?"

"Well, we'll go and see my father. How he'll react, I don't know, he believes the legend…" Zelda explained, stopping to take in the sight. Link just groaned.

"Oh, Link, you know that it's real," retorted Zelda, a hint of snappishness in her tone. Link didn't reply, but crossed his arms over his chest, clearly pouting. I smirked at him, and turned to Zelda.

"What was this legend?"

"It's an old legend. It states that every one hundred years, a great and evil power would arise after jumping dimensions. This power would only be able to be stopped by two people: A being that would become known as the Aura Warrior, and an unsung hero from the world in danger. The Aura Warrior would come from another world, the same as the power," Zelda explained.

"So, in short, you think _I'm_ the Aura Warrior? And Link is the unsung hero?"

"We know I'm the unsung hero. I saved Hyrule, and lost seven years of my life for it. And there's a symbol tied to the… there! On the left side of your neck!" Link interrupted.

"Hylia… it is there…" Zelda said. I ran a hand over the side of my neck, and I frowned.

"My birthmark?" I asked.

Link nodded. "That's the symbol of the Aura Warrior tied to the legend."

"Well, this certainly changes things. I guess all we can do now is to explain this to my father…"

"Let's just go," interrupted Link, and we set off again. I took my hood off, but left my tail wrapped around my leg. After maybe five minutes, I noticed the trees lining the side of the path, and the old habits kicked in. Taking several steps back, I raced forward, leaping into the air, my hands closing over a branch. I swung up, landing on another branch, and then grinned down at the two Hylians and the Meowstic on the ground.

"What? Natural habit, can't stop it," I said. Link rolled his eyes. Sighing, I closed mine, before leaping deftly into the next tree.

"Are your eyes closed, Silver?" asked Link.

" _Yep."_

"Ok…"

"Silver, come on, we can't waste time." Nyan's voice was enough to make me jump to the ground. I stood up, and he leapt back onto my shoulder.

"You win, alright?" I said. He nodded, and that was when the ground started shaking. I dropped, scanning the area, while Link adopted a 'hit-the-deck' stance, Zelda beside him. The quake lasted about five minutes, and when it was over, I pushed myself shakily to my feet. Oddly, every building within sight was still standing.

"Ok, what was that?" asked Link.

"Earthquake. Don't you get them around here?" asked Nyan. Link shook his head. "I guess not."

"That… no... but... maybe... Link, Zelda, can you give me anything abnormal in the weather patterns here lately?" I asked.

"Weather patterns? Well… it's been raining on and off for a while now. As in, it'll be pouring on minute and then all bright and sunny the next. Why?" Link asked.

"Well, if you've never had an earthquake here, and it's been raining on and off like that… sounds like Groudon and Kyogre…" I muttered.

"Groudon and Kyogre?" Zelda said, blinking at me.

"Groudon and Kyogre are two legendary beings from my world. Groudon has the power to raise land, and Kyogre to raise the oceans. Each can cause intense sunlight or downpours when in their true forms. What you've described sounds like they've gotten here. How, though, I don't know. Only four legendary Pokémon can jump dimensions, but Groudon and Kyogre aren't among them…" I explained.

"Hmm… what you say makes sense. The Sages were recalled again, and they are only called in times of strife…" Zelda said.

"Ok… so… fire… and water… Zora's Domain and Death Mountain seem to be likely places to start. First off, though, you need a sword," Link said.

"Oh… right. Follow me," Zelda replied, and led us through the main entrance of the castle. "We should go and see my father first."

I lost track of time as Zelda and Link led me through doorways and down halls, eventually stopping in a doorway.

"Father? Are you there?" I glanced up as Zelda walked up to where a man sat in a throne, looking, in all honesty, bored. However, he perked up when he saw Zelda enter the room.

"Ah, Zelda. You found Link, I assume?"

"Yes. And… someone else… this is Silver, the warrior from the legend, as well as her friend Nyan." Zelda stepped to the side, revealing us.

"Ah. So it's true. It's a pleasure to meet you, Silver," he said, standing.

"And same to you, sir," I replied, bowing.

"Uh-huh!" Nyan chirped, grinning like a lunatic.

"So, where were you headed first?"

"Death Mountain or the Zora's Domain, Father. We just needed to come here to get a sword for Silver," Zelda replied.

"Of course. Link, could you show her?"

"Sure. Come on, Silver!" Link grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room, Nyan clinging onto my shoulder desperately. Link only slowed when we reached a door with a guard on either side. "Can we enter?"

"Of course, Link," the guard on the left said. Link grinned his thanks and opened the door. My eyes widened at the swords and shields lining the walls.

"Here. These'll do you fine." Link pulled a sword and shield off a rack and passed them to me, followed by a sheathe.

"This is something I honestly I never thought I'd do," I said, looping the sheathe around my torso and sliding my sword into it. I picked up my shield and managed to hook it over the sheathe.

"So, you both ready?" Nyan asked.

"I was born ready. But what about you, Silver?" Link replied, grinning.

I nodded. _"I'm ready. Let's save a world."_

"Great. Next stop: Zora's Domain!"

* * *

 **Aura: Cliffhaaaaanger**

 **Link: I hate you**

 **Aura: Awww, I love you too *hugs Link***

 **Link: Geroffme *shoves Aura off***

 **Shocks: Arceus, you two...**

 **Forrest: Ugh... anyway, we all hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Link: Will I EVER get to say that?**

 **Aura: Probbably not. Bye guys!**


	3. Learning to Fly

**So, finally finished this! And in case you didn't pick it up before, I gave Nyan the ability to speak in human tongue, simply for plot reasons.** **Anywaaaaaay, disclaimer, yadda yadda yadda.**

 **Link: Do I get to do it?**

 **Aura: Nope *duct tapes Links mouth shut* Silver, my Lucario companion, if you will!**

 **Silver: The author does not own anything except her OCs and the plot!**

 **Link: *rips of duct tape* Uuuuuuuuuggggh**

 ***Midna teleports in* Will I get to be in this? Will I will I will I?**

 **Aura: Maybe. It depends on where this story goes, ok.**

 **Midna: Ok**

 **Hydro: Anyway, we all hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

"Right now?" I asked.

Link laughed. "Maybe not right now. I mean, it's getting late, and we still need to see how good you are. I'll take you to the training grounds. Come on," he said, and he led me down the hall and out to a dirt field. "I'll act as a moving target, and I want you to try and hit my shield." At that, Link pulled his shield off his back, holding it up in front of him as I unsheathed my sword. Nyan jumped onto the ground, out of the way. "Ok, let's start."

"On it." I ran forward, the blade clutched in my left hand, before swinging it out at Link. A clang rent the air as the blade connected, and I skidded back from the shock. I performed the move again, this time bringing it across my body, from the right.

"You're pretty good, you know," Link said.

" _Thanks,"_ I replied, before stabbing at his shield. The blade bounced off, throwing me back. We continued our dance of block and attack for maybe ten more minutes before Link stopped me.

"I think we better stop. Its getting dark," he said. I pulled beck my sleeve, revealing my watch, showing the time was roughly five-thirty.

"Sounds good. Can we get something to eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, follow me." I re-sheathed my sword and followed Link out another door. The scent of cinnamon and nutmeg floated through the air.

" _Smells good, doesn't it?"_ asked Nyan.

" _Yep. Can't wait to see what's cooking…"_ I replied.

Zelda met us at the mess hall. "So, how good is she?" she asked Link.

"Hylia, she's almost better than me. She needs a sword of her own," he replied. I perked up at that.

"My own? I just got here…" I said.

"All the more reason. If we send a request to the blacksmiths tomorrow, we could have you a sword in a few days," Zelda answered, grinning. "If you want, you can design it."

"S-seriously? Are you sure?" I asked tentatively.

"100%" Zelda said.

I grinned. "Thank you so much! Thank you thank you thank you!" I cried, pulling both Link and Zelda into a hug.

"Ok, we get it, you're excited. Come on, let's get some dinner," Link said, pushing open the door and leading me in. About a dozen other people sat at the tables scattered around the place, eating. "Over here," Link hissed, tugging Nyan and I over to a table in the corner. "We don't want to attract attention. I'll go get something to eat." I watched as he walked in the direction of a counter on one side of the room, and come back a few minutes later clutching a tray with two bowls, a loaf of bread and a knife. "Here," he said, passing one of the bowls to me.

"Cheers," I said, picking up the knife and slicing off some of the bread, before spooning some of the stew from my bowl onto it. I passed it to Nyan.

"Thanks, Silver," he said.

"No problem, buddy," I replied, scratching his ear. He closed his eyes, clearly enjoying it. Link watched us with a smile on his face.

"Its great to see you two have such a close bond with each other." I nodded, before digging into my food.

"Not bad," I said. Link only nodded, before starting to eat his own food. We didn't talk much, only making the occasional chat about what we would do tomorrow.

"I can help you design your sword, if you want," he said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, if you want to do it yourself…" he trailed off.

"No, I'd love for you to help," I replied. Link grinned, before leaning back, blinking rapidly. "I mean, well, I'd never even touched a sword before today."

"Huh…"

"Yeah, well, you don't find much cause for it when you can do this," I replied, before holding up my left hand. The spike on the back glowed blue-white, before morphing into three razor sharp claws. "Metal Claw."

"Well, I can see why you've never had cause for a sword. I mean, that looks deadly," Link answered, a hint of awe in his voice.

I grinned, before retracting the claws. "It can be."

Link nodded in understanding, before placing his bowl back on the tray. "Come on, you can share my room. There're two beds in there," he said.

"Cool," I replied, standing and picking up the tray. Nyan leapt onto my right shoulder, tail wrapped my neck. "Nyan, tail. Now," I said. Instantly, his tail was gone from around my neck.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," I answered. Together Link and I dropped our tray off at the counter, and then wound our way up staircases and hallways to what I guessed was Link's room.

"Well, this is it. I doubt it's much, but…" he trailed off, before pushing the door open.

My jaw dropped. "Holy craaaaap…" I breathed. The room was medium sized, with a bed on either side of the wall. A window divided the wall between them, a wardrobe the end of the left bed, and desk at the end of the right.

"Impressed, are you?" Link asked.

"Impressed is an understatement…" Nyan breathed.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Come on, let's get this sword designing over with," he said, before kneeling down in front of the desk and opening the draw, pulling out several sheets of paper. "You wanna start?"

"Sure," I answered. I sat down at the desk, thinking to myself. Link passed me the paper, and I picked up a pencil lying on the desk. _"Let's see…"_ I said. I started by drawing just the blade, drawing inspiration from the few swords I'd seen in. I added the hilt. While it looked good, it didn't look right.

" _Hmm…"_ I frowned, and then I knew. Carefully, I added two tear drop shapes on either side of the blade, reminiscent of the appendages on the back of my head, before sketching a gap up the centre. "There. Perfect."

I passed the paper to Link, who looked it over. "Gees, you're good."

"Wait! One more thing!" I said, taking the paper back and sketching, in tiny writing, a set of lyrics from a song. "Ok, _now_ I'm good," I said. Link held the paper up to the light, squinting as he read the words.

"'You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start, so dance along to the beat of your heart'?" he said.

"Yeah. Those words are basically our life motto; Don't wait for the perfect moment, take the moment and make it perfect," Nyan explained.

"I guess you like your music, huh? Come on, we'll run it down now," he said.

"Should I draw a side view, too?" I asked.

Link nodded. "Yeah. Won't take us long."

A full ten minutes later we had what Nyan was calling a blueprint of my sword.

"Yeah, I think this'll work," Link said. "Come on, lets get a move on."

"Do we have to do it nowwww?" Nyan whined.

"Yes, we do, Ny," I snapped.

"Hmph."

"Come on, then, slowpoke," Link grinned, and all three of us ran down the halls, out the drawbridge, dodging soldiers and civilians alike, and down the path to the town. "Here, this is it," Link said, skidding to a stop in front of a grey stone building. He pushed open the door. The man behind the counter looked up as we entered.

"Hey, Link. Fancy seein' you here," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too. Listen, Thomas, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything, my boy."

"This is Silver and Nyan. Silver has been invited to join our ranks, and we decided to give her a personal sword. Do you think you can make it?" Link asked, which was mostly true.

"I should be able too. Silver, can you show me the design?" Thomas asked. I passed him the paper, and he looked over it. "Shouldn't be too hard. Give it three days, and then come back. It should be done by then."

Link and Nyan both grinned. "Thomas, you're a lifesaver. Seriously," Link said.

"Anything for my favourite little Hylian knight," Thomas smirked, ruffling Link's hair.

"Geroff me!" Link shouted, flailing his hands. Nyan smirked, before leaping onto Link's shoulder, and then onto Thomas's head.

"You must be Nyan, correct?" he asked.

The Meowstic nodded. "Yep! That's me!"

" _Thank you for doing this. It means a lot to me,"_ I said. Thomas nodded, apparently used to hearing telepathy.

"Good to meet you, Silver. You too, Nyan," he said. My companion nodded, and jumped back to my shoulder. Link nodded his goodbyes, and the three of us left.

"Come on, we should get back to the castle before it's late," he said, and we ran the route back to the castle, racing the fog, racing the oncoming twilight.

* * *

 **Aura: Aaaaaaaaaand done!**

 **Nyan: Well, that was fun.**

 **Silver: Sure was, huh? Can't wait to see what happens next.**

 **Aura: All in good time, all in good time.**

 **Forrest: Am I gonna be in this?**

 **Aura: Maaaaaybe. Not dropping spoilers, ok guys?**

 **Forrest: Fiiiiiine**


	4. Putting in Work

**So, I finally finished this chapter! I'm kinda disappointed in myself with this one, because its kinda short, but I've had cousins over and haven't had a lot of time to write in the last few days :/  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Shocks: Can I do the disclaimer?**

 **Aura: Sure!**

 **Shocks: The author doesn't own anything except plot, OCs, ect ect ect.**

 **Link: Uuuuuuuuugh**

 **Aura: Your time will come, ok? Be patient.**

 **Link: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four**_

The next three days passed relatively quickly. Instead of sulking while we were waiting for my sword to be finished, like I would've done in my old world, I threw myself into my training with an unprecedented fervour, determined to live up to the title which I now held. Even Nyan joined in, perfecting his Hyper Beam and Toxic attacks. We worked constantly, perfecting a few combo attacks, mainly our old Psyshock/Aura Sphere one. Link seemed quite pleased with the effort I was making, saying he'd rarely met anyone with this much determination. Still, you can imagine how relieved I was when Link received the news that my sword had been completed. He practically dragged me by the hand down to the blacksmiths.

"Spike, spike, spike!" I shouted, as Link's hand started slipping from my wrist towards my hand. The pressure vanished, and I glanced up to see Link looking rather sheepish.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting about that…" he said. I felt the grin creeping over my face.

"You'll remember one day," I said with a laugh. Link grinned, and together we opened the door to the blacksmiths, revealing Thomas leaning on the counter, a wrapped parcel in front of him.

"Bout time you two showed up," he said, raising an eyebrow.

Link scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, well, Silver's been throwing herself into her training, so…"

"So you're late," Thomas laughed. "No matter, but you might wanna take this off my hands, eh?"

I nodded. "It really means a lot for you to do this, Thomas. Seriously," I said.

"And as I said, I'm happy to help you. If you need anything, just stop by, and I'll be here," he replied. "The swords in the parcel, of course, but I went a step further and got my assistant to make you a sheathe as well."

"You do too much for me, Thomas. Really," Link said. Thomas merely waved a hand.

"Least I can do. Oh yeah, there's a few... hidden things on it, too. I won't tell ya what they are, it'll spoil the suprise," he replied with a knowing wink. I picked up the parcel, prompting Nyan, who had remained silent, to finally speak.

"Man, I can't wait to see what this looks like," he said. I rolled my eyes, and after Link bid Thomas goodbye, we made our way through the town and back to the castle. The first place we went was the training fields.

"Unwrap it, then," Link said, as I placed the package on the ground. I knelt down in front of it, before carefully pulling off the paper, revealing the sheathe and the hilt of my blade. The sheathe itself was dark blue in colour, with grey patterns running over its surface. Carefully, I picked it up and drew the sword.

"Wow..." Nyan whispered, leaping off my shoulder for a better look.

"Wow indeed. Thomas overdid himself for you, Silver," Link said.

As for me, I was speechless. It glinted in the sunlight, a silvery blue colour. In the light, I could see the words etched down its side. "This is the best thing that's ever happened to me," I said.

"You gonna name it?" Link asked.

"Name it?" I said, frowning.

"A lot of people here name their weapons. It gives them a sense of ownership, and some say it lets them work better with the weapon."

I looked back at my sword.

"Auraizen. From now on, this sword is Auraizen."

"Suits it, Silver. You wanna try it out?" Link asked, drawing his own sword. I nodded and pushed myself up off the ground, Nyan running to the sidelines. I buckled the sheathe around my torso, before picking up Auraizen and holding it vertically in front of me.

"Ready, you two?" Nyan asked. Both Link and I nodded. "Ok, then. Go!" he shouted, and Link and I ran at each other, not in practice, but in real combat.

Link made a move first, swinging his sword around towards my right side. I blocked the blow, and retaliated with a stab. Link reached behind him and pulled off his shield. I cringed. I'd left mine in our room. I feinted a swipe to his right, and then my left foot connected with his ribcage. He gasped, and then flew back, skidding as dust flew up around him.

"Clever move," he said, smirking. I returned the expression, before shooting past him and swiping behind me. The tip of Auraizen came within an inch of him, but he seemed to sense the blow, and rolled forwards at the last moment.

" _Nice one,"_ I said. Link only nodded, before bringing his sword around in a wide swipe. I blocked it, and our swords clanged together. I steeled myself, pushing against his sword with all my strength. Snarling, I shoved myself forwards, jerking my blade up, sending Link's blade skywards.

"Ok, you win, Silver," he laughed, walking over and picking his sword off the ground.

"You weren't holding back, were you?" I asked, sheathing my own. Link shook his head.

"No, I was not," he replied. It was my turn to laugh.

"So, shall we finally get going, then?" I asked.

Link nodded. "Yep, let's go!"

"Do we need to go and get anything?" Nyan asked, jumping back onto my shoulder.

"No, but we should go and let Zelda know that we're going," Link said. I nodded, and we ran to Zelda's room. Link knocked on the door. "Princess? Are you there?" he asked.

"Yes, you can come in, Link," Zelda's voice reached us through the door, and Link opened it, revealing Zelda with her face buried in a book. However, she looked up as we entered.

"We're going to Zora's Domain," Link said. Zelda nodded, smiling.

"About time. So I assume you have your sword, Silver?" she asked.

"Yep. I left my shield in our room, though, so we've just gotta go and get that," I said.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Go!" Zelda said, and at that, Link and I ran to our room, where I grabbed my shield. Link, however, dug through his desk draw, eventually pulling out a small, black, leather-bound book and a pencil.

"Just in case," he said, in answer to my questioning look.

"Come onnnnnn," Nyan whined suddenly, pulling on my ear.

"Ok, ok, we're going, we're going," I said. Link pushed himself off the ground, and together we ran through the halls, out the gate, through the town, and out to Zora's Domain.

Maybe, this time, I'd actually achieve something with my life. I had Link and Nyan by my side, and I knew I actually had a purpose now... but still...

* * *

 **Link: That _was_ short.**

 **Aura: You try writing in a house with four kids under thirteen**

 **Link: Ok, you win.**

 **Skyye: I still don't get why Forrest isn't in this**

 **Aura: She will be... maybe. It depends**

 **Forrest: Yeah, yeah, alright. Anyway, we all hope you had fun reading this.**


	5. Waterfalls

**_Whoo! Finally finished this! F-I-N-A-L-L-Y! I literally never thought I'd get this done!_**

 **Shocks: Slowpoke.**

 **Aura: Oh, shut up. Just casue you're a Jolteon doesn't mean you can call people slow.**

 **Shocks: *pouts***

 **Forrest: Deal with it, ok, Shocks.**

 **Shocks: Fiiiiiiiiiiine. The author does not own anything except her OCs and the plot!**

 **Aura: I was gonna let Link do that...**

 **Link: *crashes through wall* REALLY REALLY REALLY?!**

 **Aura: Nope**

 **Link: AAAAAAAARGH**

 **Aura: Suffer. Anyway, we all hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

The rhythmic pounding of my feet on the ground seemed to calm my racing heart. Link was just ahead of me, his dark blonde hair flicking in the breeze. I made an effort to keep up with him, and as a result I almost crashed into him when he skidded to a stop at a riverbank.

"Ok, how are we getting across there?" I asked.

"We swim," Link replied simply, and with that, he jumped into the water, emerging on the other side of the bank a few moments later. "Come on, it's not that bad!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming," I sighed. Nyan clung to my shoulder, clearly not wanting to get wet. When I was waist deep in the water, he leapt onto the opposite bank, scrambling onto Link's shoulder.

"Come on, Silver!" he shouted. I dove under, resurfacing a few moments later. I clambered out, shaking the water from my fur.

"Link, NEVER make me do that again," I said darkly. He laughed.

"We have to do it again to get out," he said. I groaned, and together we entered the cave that separated Hyrule Field from Zora's River. When we emerged on the other side, my eyes widened. The river wound through the landscape, and here, it was a crystalline, sapphire blue, rather than the light blue of outside.

"Let's go!" Nyan shouted, jumping across the river in a spot where the banks were only a meter of so apart. Link and I followed him and rounded the corner.

"Ok, how do we get past that?" I asked, taking in the sight of the pillars piercing the sky from the river.

"Like this," Link replied. He took several steps back, and then ran full force at the nearest pillar, hurling himself on top of it. He pulled himself to his feet, before turning, looking down on me. "See? Easy!"

"Ok. You better stand back, then," I replied, stepping back. I ran forward and threw myself on top of the pillar, but I could feel myself slipping. Nyan jumped onto the pillar, panting and shaking with fright. I winced as a rock dug into my left leg. With a shout, the spikes on the back of my hands glowed, and I dug the Metal Claw into the ground, hauling myself up.

"Easier than it looks, huh?" Link said, smirking.

"Shut up," I growled, retracting the claws. "So, down the other side?"

"Looks like it," Nyan said, jumping the three meters to the ground, onto the next bank. Link and I followed him, both cringing on landing.

"That way," Link said, pointing to another point where the banks were closer together. We jumped over it with ease, and then ran up the slope behind it. A small bridge came into view, and we walked carefully over it. It was sturdy, but my unease with bridges made me take it slow. "Not far now," Link said, just as we rounded yet another corner.

My jaw dropped.

There what appeared to arches of land stretching front of a waterfall, and I could barely hear myself think over the roar of the water. Link led me up to one of the arches, to the right, and together we jumped onto the one beneath it, before walking in front of the waterfall.

" _How do we get through?"_ I asked Link. He didn't reply, but instead stuck two fingers in his mouth, clearly whistling something. I was wondering what the heck that was supposed to do, when the waterfall parted, allowing us jump into the passage behind it. I followed him through, taking in the sight of the cavern. Another waterfall fell down one wall, splashing into the pool of water at the bottom. I glanced around, and stepped back at the sight of a blue face perhaps a few inches from mine.

"Ruto, calm down," Link said, and the face withdrew, although she continued to stare rather suspiciously at me. I frowned, flicking my ears.

"Who is she?" the girl, apparently Ruto, asked.

"This is Silver, and her friend Nyan. You remember that Aura Warrior legend?" Link asked, to which Ruto nodded. "Silver is the warrior from said legend."

"Ok. So how come you're here? I doubt Zora's Domain has much to do with it," she said.

"Well… well, I'll let Silver explain," Link said.

I sighed, before launching into my tale. "The two beings in the legend are from my world, and one, which is called Kyorge, has powers to expand the oceans. There's an orb that can weaken its power, yet strengthen Groudon, its counterpart, and another that weakens Groudon, yet strengthens Kyorge. We figured this would be as good a place to start as any…"

Ruto nodded. "I see. I'll let you into the lake." We followed her along the path, up what I guessed were ramps, and through a doorway. A ledge, at least three meters high, dominated the back of the room, with a ramp going up the right side. Ruto gazed at the ledge rather sadly.

"I know you miss him, Ruto," Link interrupted, placing a hand on her shoulder. Ruto merely nodded stiffly, before leading us up the ramp and through a tunnel, opening our vision to a lake, filled with the same crystalline waters as the river. I took in the colours of the waters, and then a low groaning filled my ears.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu!" I turned to see what I could only describe as a giant hippo… fish…. thing… adorned with… I don't know? Robes, I guess? Ruto was currently petting its nose, and its eyes were shut, as through it were enjoying it. "We need to get into the lake, Lord Jabu-Jabu. Forgive me, ok?" Ruto whispered, before indicating that Link and I could slip past. I ignored the water drenching my fur and dove under the water, surfacing a moment later. A splash indicated Link had dived in, and a third told me Ruto had too. Both their heads surfaced a moment later, and Ruto pointed to a cave just off a bank.

"Wait, where's Nyan?" Link asked. The Meowstic stood on the bank, shivering.

"Why did I sign up for this?" he moaned. I sighed, before lifting him into the air with Psychic.

"Next time, you're swimming," I told him. He pouted, but didn't say anything. I followed Link and Ruto to the cave, immensely relieved when I hit solid ground again and I could shake the water from my fur. "I still hate you for that, Link."

"Aww, I love you too," he said, shoving me. I scowled at him, and then looked down into the cave where we'd landed.

"Ice Cavern. Hope you like the snow," Ruto said.

"Don't feel it," I replied. "My fur isn't just for show."

"No point hanging around here, then. Come on," Link said, and together, he, Nyan and I entered the cave, leaving Ruto outside.

* * *

 **Silver: I really hate getting my fur wet.**

 **Nyan: How do think I feel? I'm a MEOWSTIC, for Arceus's sake!**

 **Aura: Shut it. I'm writing the story, so just deal with it.**

 **Silver: *growls***

 **Aura: I'm serious, Silver.**

 **Silver: I know. That's why I'm pissed at you**

 **Aura: Love you too, babe *sticks out tongue* Anyway, stay awesome, guys, and we'll see you all soon!**


	6. The Phoenix

_**I'msorryimsorryimsorry.**_

 _ **I apologize for the huge gap between updates, I've been busy as hell lately, because my exams are drawing closer (HALP) and a lot of my free time has been filled with revision and studying all that gross stuff teenagers hate.**_

 _ **Sooo... guilt aside, on with le chapter!**_

* * *

 **Aura: Yes, I know, its been ages.**

 **Silver: Yeah, waaaaay to long.**

 **Aura: Shuddup**

 **Link: Anyway, DO I GET TO-**

 **Aura: *claps hand over Link's mouth* Blitz, disclaimer, if you will!**

 **Blitz: The author does not own any material in this story, aside from her OCs and the plot!**

 **Link: I give up.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Six**_

Even with my fur, the cold still hit me like a speeding train. I shivered, my breath rising in clouds before me. Link, on the other hand, seemed unaffected.

"How on earth are you not feeling this?" I asked, astounded. "Normally I don't feel the cold much, and today it's like I've run face first into a wall…"

Link only shrugged. "I'm used to it. I've been here before."

"Oh…" Nyan said, fluffing his fur to trap the heat. "Still really cold, though."

"Guess the best thing we can do is keep on moving…" I muttered, before taking a few steps forward. A cracking sound echoed over my head, and I threw myself onto the ground, as an icicle smashed behind me. I pushed myself up, eyes wide. "What. The. Heck."

"The icicles here aren't very strong, and tend to drop if someone walks under them," Link said conversationally.

"Well, that's helpful."

One dodging-and-slashing icicles with our swords filled run later we were standing in a wide, cavernous room, with another passage directly across from us. We tore across the ice covered floor, and at one point Link took a spectacular fall directly on his face.

"Smooth," Nyan snickered, as our friend picked himself up.

"Oh, shut up."

"Quit it, you two," I snarled, dragging the two down the passage. This one was shorter, although still filled with the falling icicles, as well as ones we had to destroy. The next room caught me by shock. A huge double ended blade made of ice spun around it from the centre.

"Alright… now what?" I asked.

"Duck and roll," was Link's reply. "Run in the opposite direction the blade spins, that way you'll see it coming…"

"I was gonna do that anyway, but ok!"

Link went first, his previous experience clearly showing. After a few shots, he was at the other side, beckoning for me to follow. Nyan was small enough to simply walk under the blades. I followed him, ducking down every ten or so seconds. When I reached the other side, I joined Link, who was gazing at a series of ledges.

"More climbing?" Nyan asked.

"Yep," Link answered. I sighed, but formed a Metal Claw on both hands, which proved helpful, as the ice that made up the ledges was ridiculously hard to get a handhold on. I helped Link up, and, hey, guess what? _Another passage._ This place could give the maze in the Maze Runner a run for its money. I sighed. After that, I just lost track of time, really, as we ran down passages and solved more-than-likely meaningless puzzles. I only was really paying attention when we reached a room where we had to shove some huge ice blocks around, and even then, it was still easy enough as not to wake me from the half asleep stupor I was currently in. After a few hours, we eventually ended up in a small room, with a square cut into the ice at the back, revealing water, and a canine creature lying asleep in front of it.

"Is that… a Wolfos?" I whispered.

"Yeah. White Wolfos, to be exact. They prefer snowy environments, contrary to normal Wolfos, which will live just about anywhere else," Link answered.

"And _that's_ what you mistook Silver for the day we got here?" Nyan asked, a hint of disbelief in his tone.

Link shrugged. "Hey, I was sort of panicking. I mean, I didn't expect to see someone lurking down a back alley, much less a human/Pokémon hybrid from another universe."

"Fair enough. So, what do we do?" I asked.

"Wake it and fight it. Wolfos are vicious, but they're not terribly smart," Link said, scooping up a loose piece of ice from the ground and throwing it. It hit the Wolfos on the side, and its glaring yellow eyes flew open. The creature stood, snarling, and then let out a high pitched howl. I flinched, hands squashing ears against my head.

"Distract it!" Link shouted. I nodded, before using Double Team, filling the cavern with illusionary copies of myself. The Wolfos stopped, clearly confused, and Link took the chance to lash out at it. The Wolfos saw it coming, and held its arms (or front legs? I really couldn't tell) up in front of it, easily deflecting the blow. Link skidded back, holding his sword up in front of him as the creature lunged at him. I could see its claws, maybe three inches long and deadly looking.

"Wolfos have a weak spot on their tails, Silver! Go!" Link roared. I shook my head, snapping me from my reverie, before drawing Auraizen and shutting off the Double Team. I ran around to the side, holding my blade aloft. That was when Nyan sneezed. The Wolfos turned, glaring at me, before its gaze shifted to Auraizen.

"Fine. I guess we're doing this the old fashioned way," I muttered, sheathing my blade, before adopting a battle stance. "Nyan, let's do this. And Link? Get back."

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"Doing this our way," Nyan said, forming a yellow orb in front of him. As he unleashed the Charge Beam, I shot forwards, slamming a Blaze Kick into the canine's chest. It flew back, as Nyan let loose his own attack. Electricity crackled through the air, lighting up the room. A howl of pain from the Wolfos joined it, and I drew Auraizen again, and that was when the blade sparked.

"What the-?" Nyan started to say, but was cut off when he realised that the sparks were a discharge from my Thunder Punch attack. I smirked, before sprinting forward, driving Auraizen straight through the Wolfos' chest. A second howl of pain, and then the creature vanished into smoke.

"Wow," Link said, walking to my side as I sheathed Auraizen. "Where'd the electrical discharge come from?"

"A little thing we like to call Thunder Punch. The name's pretty self-explanatory," Nyan said, jumping onto my shoulder.

Link nodded. "Seems powerful."

"Oh, it is," I said.

"Anyway, how about we clear out of- hey, what's that?" Link said, pointing to a small alcove carved into the ice about two meters above the ground.

"An alcove?"

"No, I can see something in it. Stand where I am and you'll see what I mean."

We switched positions, and sure enough, I could see a small red fluff-ball curled in the alcove.

"Huh?" Nyan jumped into the air from my shoulder to get a better view. "It's a Fletchling!"

"What?" I walked toward the alcove, and hauled myself up the wall, resting my elbows on the floor of the alcove, my boots resting against the wall. Sure enough, there was an unusually small Fletchling nestled inside, head tucked under its wing. "Hey," I whispered. The Fletchling pulled its head out from under its wing, caught sight me and flipped.

"Gaah! W-who are you and what are you doing here?" it shrieked, and I could tell by the tone of her voice it was a female.

"Calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you," I said softly, reaching out a hand and gently stroking the Fletchling's head. Her feathers were small and soft. "What's your name?" The Fletchling was slowly calming down, and it took a few minutes before she answered.

"M-my name? I don't really have one…" the Fletchling said. "I just woke up here one day with no memory at all. Whether I hatched here or not, I don't know. All I _could_ remember were the attacks I know."

"Well, my name's Silver Hotara. And if you don't have a name, would you like one?" I said.

"Yes."

"Ok… how about… what do you think of…? Blitz?" I offered. The Fletchling tilted her head, blinked, and then nodded.

"I like it!" she chirped. I grinned.

"Well, Blitz, how about we hightail it out of here?" I said. Blitz nodded, and hopped over onto my head, her tiny claws gripping my hair. I carefully let myself slide down the wall, landing lightly on the ground. "These are my friends Nyan and Link."

"Hey!" Nyan said, waving a paw from his spot on Link's shoulder. Link was grinning.

"Link, Nyan, this is Blitz. She's coming with us."

"Well, it wouldn't make sense to leave her in here, would it?" Link said.

"Nope."

"Well, now that we're done, let's get out of here," he replied, and with that, the four of us pelted back the way Link, Nyan and I had come, our newest recruit flying overhead.

* * *

 **Aura: And so Blitz joins the team!**

 **Blitz: YESSSSSSSSSSS!**

 **Forrest: OH COME ON!**

 **Aura: You'll be here... eventually...**

 **Forrest: Yeah, I _really_ hate you.**

 **Aura: Yeah, hate you too. Let's just say I haven't ruled out not including you, ok?**

 **Forrest: Fair enough. Stay awesome, guys!**


	7. Beyond the Limits

**Aura: HOLY CRAP I ACTUALLY GOT THIS OUT.**

 **Blitz: Well...**

 **Skyye: It's a filler, isn't it?**

 **Aura: Yeah. Being a filler did not make it any less difficult to write.**

 **Hydro: True**

 **Aura: *sips coffee* Thanks, Hydro. You wanna do the disclaimer?**

 **Hydro: The author does not own Legend of Zelda OR Pokémon, just OCs and plot!**

 **Aura: Cheers. Now, quick thing... which can wait until after the story.**

 **Shocks: Damn..**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Getting out of the cavern was much easier than getting in out, to say the least. Jumping down the stairs took a lot less time (and effort) than scrambling up them. When we finally hit sunlight, I flinched, blinking rapidly. Blitz landed between my ears, claws gripping my hair. I could see Ruto standing a few feet away, arms crossed over her chest.

"You took a while."

"Well, we met a new friend. Ruto, Blitz. Blitz, Ruto," I said, gesturing to the Fletchling on my head.

"Hi!" she chirped, waving a wing. Ruto nodded at her, and then turned to Link.

"Find anything?"

"Nothing."

"Hmm… well, I guess the next best place for you to go would be Death Mountain. Silver, you did say that one of these deities from your world could control fire, right?"

"Yeah, I did. Groudon," I said, flicking some ice from my left ear.

"Well, Death Mountain it is!"

* * *

An hour or so later Link, Nyan, Blitz and I stood at the gate at the base of the mountain; in a place Link had called Kakariko Village. While Link talked to the guardsman, apparently trying to convince him to open the gate, Nyan, Blitz and I took the opportunity to look around. It was a nice little place, and the clear mountain air really made you feel alive.

"Hey, Silv?" Nyan asked.

"Mm?"

"What do you think will happen when we defeat Groudon and Kyogre? I mean, we can't really stay here, and we're technically dead back in our world."

"I dunno. I suppose we'll tackle that bridge when we come to it," I replied.

"M'kay."

"Silver! Come on, let's go!" Links voice cut through my brain.

"Coming!" I shouted, and ran back to the gate. We started up the steep mountain path, munching on some apples Link had bought. The climb was exhausting, but the view from some spots more than made up for it. Blitz took to flying around overhead, clearly pleased at having an opportunity to stretch her wings.

"It's getting late…" Link said. I looked out to the west, seeing the sun was roughly halfway below the horizon.

"Five-o-clock. Yeah, it probably wouldn't hurt to stop climbing," I said. "My legs hurt like heck, and that's even with the metal skeleton."

"Say what now?"

"Lucario evolves from Riolu, and Riolu is a pure Fighting type Pokémon. Lucario, however, is a dual type combination of Fighting and Steel, with the Steel type coming from our metal skeletons. See the spikes?" I held up a hand. "They're metal. Where else do you think I got the Metal Claw from?"

"I need to start putting two and two together…" Link muttered. I laughed.

"Yeah, probably wouldn't hurt. Anyway, you know anywhere we can stop, make a camp?"

"It'd still another hour until we'd reach Goron City, at least, and we don't want to risk climbing after dark, but there's a spot just up here that gets a lot of use by climbers…" Link said. "It's like a sort of cave, but it kind of hidden… ah-ha."

He had been tapping the wall, and now it was making a hollow sound. "Care to blast this down?"

"Sure," I said. "I'll let these two-" I gestured to Nyan and Blitz, "-perform the honours, so… Nyan, Blitz, use Psyshock and Flame Charge on here." I tapped the spot Link had indicated, and the duo unleashed their attacks, Blitz ramming into the wall, cracking it, as Nyan hit it a split instant after she tore away, sending the rock crumbling to the ground.

"Ni-ice," Link said with a whistle.

Nyan took a mock bow, adding, "We try," with a smirk.

"Yeah, we get it, you're a show-off," Blitz muttered, landing on Link's head. Behind the wall was, as Link had said, a cave like structure.

"If it's used by climbers a lot, why'd we have to blast the wall down?" I asked.

"I don't know why it does this, but every time someone knocks the wall down, a few days later it's covered up again. It's one of the strangest things I've ever seen, and trust me; I've seen some pretty weird things in my life."

"Okaaay… anyway, let's just set up camp," I said. Link nodded, and we spent the next few minutes collecting sticks from the bushes scattered along the path. We set them up in a pyramid, and Blitz managed to spit a small Ember attack onto them, lighting them up as though they'd been burning for at least an hour.

* * *

"So, today was interesting, huh?" Link said, poking the fire with a longer stick and gnawing on an apple core. I didn't reply immediately, instead staring into the flickering depths of the flames.

"Yeah, I suppose," I finally muttered.

"What's up with you? You're acting like an Umbreon on a summer's day," Nyan said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Just tired, I suppose."

"Go to sleep, then," Link said. "Nothings gonna attack us, you know."

"Alright, alright," I said, leaning back against the wall, still wrapping one hand around Auraizen's hilt, which was on the ground beside me, anyway. I closed my eyes, allowing sleep to rush over me.

* * *

 **Link's POV**

I watched as Silver slumped slightly against the wall, eyes shut, her left hand wrapped around her sword's hilt, legs crossed. It was the first time I'd actually seen her sleep without a pile of blankets over her, and it made her look… calmer, I suppose. It erased all traces of stress off her face, replacing it with a serene appearance. I yawned, surprised at just how tired I was, too. Stretching, I pulled my legs up to my chest, tilting my head back, letting my eyes fall shut, closing me off to the world for now.

* * *

 **Silver's POV**

When I woke up, the first thing I was aware of was Nyan curled on my lap, ears flicking, as well as Link slumped on his side, Blitz on his head, pecking his hat.

"Blitz… what the hell are you doing?" I asked groggily, picking up the snoring Meowstic and plopping him on the ground.

"Hm?" Blitz looked up, her bright black eyes on me. "There was a bug on his hat, and I was hungry."

"Riiight…" Nyan said, pushing himself onto his feet, yawning. "You woke me up."

"No we didn't. You're just good at feigning sleep," Blitz snapped. The Fletchling fluttered to the ground, shaking her head. "Should we wake Link up?"

I felt a grin creep over my face. "I'll do it. See what it's like having a Lucario in your face first thing in the morning." I crawled over to him, and gently shook his shoulder. "Link. Liiiink. Wake uuup," I said in a singsong voice. Link mumbled something, and then shot back, knocking me on my butt.

"Silver! Don't do that!" he yelled, scrambling back, shooting Nyan, Blitz and I a disdainful look as we struggled to control our laughter. "Stop it!"

"It… was Blitz's… idea," Nyan choked out.

"Agh... I hate you."

"Aw, come on, Link. We're just your friendly neighbourhood group of weirdos," I said, punching him lightly in the shoulder. He rolled his eyes at me, before standing and kicking some dirt over the embers of our fire. I did too, bending down to pick up Auraizen and re-buckle the sword around my torso.

"Anyway… we need to head to Goron City, maybe check out Dodongo's Cavern while we're here," Link said. "Also, while we're on this topic, Silver, you described what Groudon and Kyogre can do, but not what they looked like. Think you can draw 'em?" he added, pulling out the notebook and pencil he'd grabbed the previous morning.

"I'll try. I mean, I'm not much of an artist, but… well, if you recognize them, or even if they look vaguely familiar, it opens a new lead, right?" I said. Link nodded.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Pass 'em here, then." I held out a hand, and he gave me the pad and pencil, and I spent the rest of our trek with my face buried in the booklet, scratching away on the paper.

* * *

 **Blitz: So, what was that thing you said at the start?**

 **Aura: DIE MARTH DIE *looks up from 2DS* Hm?**

 **Blitz: *sighs***

 **Aura: Oh, THAT. I was just gonna ask if people could review, cause this story has been out for a while and still not one FREAKING REVIEW! It's not hard, guys.**

 **Forrest: *whacks Aura over head* Calm down. It's not THAT important**

 **Aura: You aren't writing the story, idiot. Anyway, see you guys soon, and stay epic!**


	8. Exploring the Flames, Part One

**Aura: Sorrysorrysorry.**

 **Link: What's up with her?**

 **Skyye: She hasn't updated this story for ages, that's what.**

 **Link: Oh.**

 **Aura: Gaaah... oh well. I finally completed this chapter (yay) so now it's here for you all to enjoy (or hate).**

 **Lucina: The amount of times I've met Link, and I've never actually gone to Hyrule.**

 **Skyye: One day, Lucina. One day.**

 **Aura: Yeah. Anyway, Link, you wanna do the honours?**

 **Link: *fistpump* YESSSSSSSS! The author doesn't own anything except her OC's and the plot!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

By the time we reached Goron City, up past the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern, I had more or less finished drawing Groudon. I held the book out to Link.

"Recognize it?"

He frowned. "Vaguely familiar… vaguely."

"Better than nothing, right?" Blitz asked from my head.

"True. A slight lead is better than none."

"Well, it's a start," Nyan added. "How about you start on Kyogre?"

"Wait until later, we're almost at the city," Link interrupted. I shoved the book and pencil into my pocket. I could see that the hill split, a path on the right, which I presumed led to Goron City, and the left leading to the mountain summit. I leaned against a rough-hewn flagpole, panting a little.

"That tired, are we?" Link smirked.

" _Well… yeah. I mean, I'm fit, but I'm not used to climbing such steep hills,"_ I answered.

"Well, come on. It's not far," Link answered. I pushed myself upright, and sure enough, five minutes later, we were standing in the open air cave that preceded the entrance to Goron City. "Well, this is it."

"Lot of rocks," Nyan observed.

"There would be, considering that's what they eat."

"Ok, yeah, makes sense. People that eat rocks."

"There are Pokémon that eat rocks, Nyan, so why should this be any different?" I asked.

"Oh. Right. Yeah."

"Ok, cut with the arguing," Link interrupted, and the four of us headed into the city.

* * *

I blinked, my eyes slowly becoming used to the darkness. I didn't like it. Closing my eyes, my sensors activated, causing Blitz to give a flutter of discomfort.

"Can you not?" she asked, claws digging into my scalp.

" _Sorry,"_ I said, looking around with my sensing. The place looked to have perhaps three or four levels, and a series of tightly strung ropes held a wooden platform above the ground. I cracked open an eye, and then the other followed, as the place was actually lighter than it had first appeared. From this distance, I could see a glinting red stone set into the stand at the back. A figure stood on the platform, watching us.

"Hey, Darunia!" Link shouted, waving.

"Brother Link!" the figure shouted back.

"Er, Link? One question: how do we get over there?" Nyan asked, his tails flicking the air anxiously.

"We walk," Link answered.

" _Walk?_ Dude, you want us to walk?" Nyan snapped.

"Well, you can walk. I'm hookshotting," Link answered, pulling something off his belt. He held it up, aimed, and then pressed the trigger. A hook-tipped chain shot from it, embedding itself in the floor of the platform. He clicked the trigger again, and then he'd shot across to the centre of the platform, somehow managing to land upright. Nyan was still on his shoulder, his eyes wide.

"Show-off!" I yelled.

"Ok, come on then! You try getting over here!" he called back. I rolled my eyes, before holding my hands in front of me, a blue glow beginning to form.

"Blitz, Fly," I said. The Fletchling took off, landing on the stand at the back of the platform. I took a few steps back, pressing against the wall, and lifted my left foot, starting to charge a Dark Pulse. After a few moments, I started running, and right at the edge of the path, I slammed my foot back down, detonating the Dark Pulse and sending me a good five or six feet into the air. At the apex of the jump, I unleashed the energy from my hands, sending me flying in a perfectly controlled flight path to land beside Link.

"Who's the show-off now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, Darunia, I'd like you to meet Silver Hotara, and her friends Nyan and Blitz."

"I'm a grey Lucario hybrid," I said. "An Aura-energy wielding jackal, to put it simple terms. Nyan's a red furred Meowstic, and Blitz is a Fletchling."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Darunia said, holding out a hand. I shook it, almost having my own hand crushed; it would've been, if not for my metal skeleton. I shook my hand a little, smoothing my fur. "So, what did you need, Brother?"

"To explore Dodongo's Cavern and the summit," Link asked. "We're investigating some recent disturbances with the weather patterns of the Castle Town, apparently caused by two deities from Silver's world, and one can control fire, so we decided to head here."

"Very well, although Dodongo's Cavern is rather dangerous this time of year. Are you sure you'll be alright?" Darunia asked. "I could get Link to come with you."

"Link's right here," Nyan said.

Link laughed. "Yes, my name _is_ Link, but Link is also the name of Darunia's son," he explained.

"Named after the Hero of Time himself!" Darunia said proudly.

"Alright, alright, stop, you're making me blush," Link said. "But I think we'll be fine. Silver, Nyan and Blitz certainly know their ways around a fight."

"If you say so, Brother."

"Thanks, Darunia."

* * *

After we headed back outside, we made a plan. "Dodongo's Cavern is huge, and it'd be better if we split up. It's quicker to explore the cavern with fewer people, crazy as it sounds," Link said. "I'll take the cavern, and you can take the summit, Silver. That alright?"

"Yeah," I answered. "You take Nyan with you, too, so then we'll have a way to communicate if we find something. Blitz can come with me. Sound good?"

"Yep. Rendezvous in… three hours?" Link offered.

"Perfect," I replied. I started to head off, but Link grabbed my arm.

"Just be careful on the climb up. There are these spiders – we call them Skullwalltulas – that like to hang around up there. If you can, take them out before you climb."

"Right," I said, before taking off, Blitz flying over my head.

* * *

 _"This has to be the place,"_ I said, looking around. Having gone the way Link had instructed (it involved a few well timed Extreme Speeds), I was now looking down the path leading to the summit. It was red and cracked, like it could explode into flames at any moment.

"You see any other way?" Blitz asked.

" _None."_

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she asked impatiently.

"Ok, ok, coming," I grumbled, reaching behind me and pulling my shield off. I'd almost forgotten I _had_ the stupid thing, and I made a mental note to ask Link if I could drop it off with the guard at Kakariko. I mean, I could just as easily form a barrier of energy to protect myself. Drawing Auraizen as a precaution, I started walking, keeping a keen eye out for anything that could prove a threat. Nothing. When I reached the other end of the path, I looked up to see a small, spider like creature a few inches from my face.

"Gah!" I shot back, eyes wide. I hated spiders, really hated them. Replacing my shield, I held up my left hand, charging an Aura Sphere, before launching the energy ball at the spider. It hit the arachnid with a weird crunch, taking it out. Scanning the wall with my sensing, I found another two. I quickly took out the lower one, before sheathing Auraizen and climbing up to the first ledge, where I could see the third spider. An Aura Sphere took it out, and I kept climbing.

"You could've helped, Blitz!" I shouted as the Fletchling as she hovered at the top.

"Sorry."

"And… so you… should be…" I grunted, hauling myself up over the ledge. "Ow…"

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Just not used to this much climbing…"

"Well, you better get used to it, because I have a feeling you're gonna be doing a lot of it while we're here."

"Shut up. So, this is the place?"

"Looks like it."

I frowned as I looked around the summit of the mountain. It seemed calm enough. Dust and dirt, like everything else I'd seen in this place. A few passages were hollowed into the wall facing me. Nothing looked out of place, but there was some kind of disturbance in the air.

"Can you feel it, Blitz?" I asked the Fletchling, as she settled on my shoulder.

"Feel what?" she asked, tilting her head.

"I dunno… there's some kind of disturbance here… sorta feel like somethings drawing me towards it…" I trailed off, scuffing the ground with my boot. "It's weird. Like… like someone needs help."

* * *

 **Lucina: You really like leaving us in suspense.**

 **Aura: *shrugs* It's a gift.**

 **Skyye: Yeah.**

 **Aura: You got it, Skyye. Come on, who's up for a Teen Titans marathon?**

 **Skyye: HELL YEAS!**

 **Nebula: Yessss!**

 **Aura: Alright then. Nebula, you're on popcorn. Skyye, soft drink. Let's go!**

 ***The three leave the room, leaving Link and Lucina alone***

 **Link: That was... odd.**

 **Lucina: In what way?**

 **Link: I dunno. Just was. You wanna do the sign out?**

 **Lucina: No, you can do it.**

 **Link: Alright. *coughs into hand* Hope we'll see you all again soon, guys!**


	9. Exploring the Flames, Part Two

**Aura: *falls in from roof* Guys, anyone here?**

 ***Silence***

 **Aura: Fine, I guess I get to play Smash by myself then...**

 ***Pidgeot hybrid sticks head in room***

 **Zephyr: Have you any idea as to the others current locations, Aura-chan?**

 **Aura: Nope. Sorry Z.**

 **Zephyr: *sighs***

 **Aura: Alright, I'm just gonna do the disclaimer then. UNLESS LINK WANTS TO DO IT!**

 ***More silence***

 **Aura: Uuuughh. Ok, seeing as no-one except Zephyr and I are the only ones here, I'll just do the disclaimer. *ahem* I do not own Legend of Zelda or Pokémon!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Link's POV**

After Nyan and I split from Silver and Blitz, we headed down the path to Dodongo's Cavern.

"Welcome to hell," I said to Nyan, as the Meowstic looked up and around the cave entrance with interest.

"Looks nice," he remarked.

"Yeah, if you like living in an oven."

"Wise-ass."

"Ha-ha. Come on, we only have three hours," I said, walking in. The cave looked the same as always: the empty giant Dodongo skull glaring at us, judging us, the platforms rising up and down from the lava, and, of course, the searing heat.

"Hey, what's that?" Nyan asked, pointing ahead at the lone statue in front of the Dodongo skull.

"Beamos," I answered. "If it sees you, it'll shoot a laser at you, and it hurts. Like a _lot."_

"Huh… I might be able to take it out from here," Nyan answered, jumping from my shoulder. I stepped back a little, watching as a green glow emanated from Nyan's eyes. His ears shot up, and then a neon green energy beam had shot from his mouth, smashing the Beamos into pieces. A far more effective method than a bomb could ever be, I could see that now. Nyan's ears went back down, the glow leaving his eyes. "Hyper Beam," he explained once he'd resumed his spot on my shoulder. "One of the most powerful attacks known to our kind, surpassed only by V-Create, the signature move of Victini, Self-Destruct, and Explosion, which _is_ the most powerful move known to our kind."

"Wow…" I said. I'd known that Silver, Nyan and Blitz possessed some powerful battle techniques, but I didn't know that they had that much power.

" _Hey, guys, you found anything?"_ Silver's voice suddenly snapped me from my reverie.

" _No, we just got started,"_ Nyan answered. _"You?"_

" _Well… everything seems fine up here… but there's a weird… sensation in the air…"_ Silver answered.

" _Oh?"_

" _Like someone needs help,"_ Silver said plainly. _"Don't worry about it; I could be imagining it. Just focus on what you guys have gotta do,"_ was here last sentence before she was gone.

"That… didn't sound good," I said finally.

"Yeah… I mean, do many people go to the summit, apart from the Gorons?" Nyan asked.

I shook my head. "No, and even then, they hardly ever do," I replied. I took a few steps back again, leaping from onto a pillar, and then onto the main platform. I gazed through the jaws of the Dodongo skull.

"Arceus, that's the stuff of nightmares," Nyan shuddered.

"Just be thankful it's dead," I answered, walking up the bottom jaw. The thick iron door at the back of it opened, and I stepped through. Nyan was quivering. We found ourselves in the small, square room before the King Dodongo chamber, where eight years ago I had slain it at age ten… back when I thought I was a Kokiri…

"Is that bat on fire?" Nyan asked. I followed his gaze, where a couple of fire Keese were hanging from the ceiling. I pulled out my Hookshot again, took careful aim, and fired. A shriek, and a moment later one Keese had fallen. I repeated the process, and soon both had vanished in puffs of smoke. I jumped down off the ledge that I was currently standing on, before throwing a right.

* * *

Five minutes later we stood in the room I hated most in this place: the mini-stone-maze-room.

"Watch out for the Grievers," Nyan muttered.

"Grievers?" I asked.

"They're from a book series called The Maze Runner. Really good series," Nyan answered. "But, this isn't the place for talking about dystopian future novels."

"No," I agreed, before running for the stone blocks that would allow me to get on top of the walls.

"Left or straight ahead?" Nyan wondered aloud.

"Left, unless you wanna face an Armos," I replied.

"Ok, left it is then."

I grinned, before going left. The passage took up back to the pre-boss room, but behind the square stone block that prevented us from climbing that way in the first place. Despite its huge appearance, I knew it was hollow, and therefore I was able to easily push it into the square hole in the centre of the room, lifting the grate from in front of the fourth door in the room.

"C'mon," I muttered to Nyan. We headed through the door. "This is the room before the final chamber. I think that if there's anything regarding Groudon or even Kyogre in this place, it'll be in here."

"Alright... so, what do we do? Just examine the walls?"

"Yeah. If we don't find anything, we'll check the boss chamber."

"Ok."

Nyan jumped from my shoulder, before walking over to the other side of the room. I watched him for a moment, before examining the walls.

Twenty minutes passed before either of us found anything.

"Link? You might wanna check this out?" Nyan said suddenly.

"Huh?" I walked over to him, crouching down. "What?"

"Here." He tapped the wall with a paw, and now I could see an etching of Groudon AND Kyogre on the wall, along with some writing. "What's it say? I can't read Hylian."

"Hang on… ' _The unsung hero who seeks to quell the flames and cease the floods… must be accompanied by the one… who can master the life force of another world… and the one who can master the power of nature…'"_ I frowned. "Nature?"

"Maybe a Grass type?" Nyan wondered. "Like… a Sceptile or a Leafeon something?"

"Maybe Blitz is that? I mean, fire _is_ still part of nature, right?" I asked. "Zelda never mentioned anything about nature…"

"Details can become hazy over time," Nyan said sagely. "Don't hold it against her; it's possible that that detail simply became forgotten over the years."

"Yeah, that's true," I said. I pulled a crumpled map and another pencil from my pocket, before scrawling the message down on the back of the map. _"'The unsung hero who seeks to quell the flames and cease the floods must be accompanied by the one who can master the life force of another world and the one who can master the power of nature…'_ that doesn't seem complete, does it?"

"No…" Nyan said, before rubbing at the end of the message on the wall, perhaps hoping something else would be revealed. Nothing. "Well, we got something, right? Maybe Silver and Blitz will have had better luck that us."

"Yeah. Come on, I don't think we're gonna find much else in here. We better head back," I said.

"Good idea. The heat's getting to me," Nyan answered. I stood, the Meowstic on my shoulder, before we headed out, a new answer in my pocket, and a million questions swirling around both our brains.

* * *

We emerged out into the sunlight half an hour later (we'd spent a bit more time exploring other sections of the cave), I sighed a little.

"Hey, don't be such a downer," Nyan said. "We didn't come away futile."

"No, that's true," I answered. "Maybe if we go back to the city, Darunia or one of the other Gorons might have an insight as to what this means."

"Yeah. Come on," the Meowstic answered, jumping from my shoulder and running up the path, a small cloud of dust billowing up behind him. I smiled a little at his eagerness, before running after him, enjoying those few moments of freedom in between when heroes are needed.

* * *

 **Zephyr: Foreshadowing a bit there, are you not?**

 **Aura: Yeah. Gotta keep the Blazers on their toes.**

 **Zephyr: Blazers?**

 **Aura: What I'm calling any of my followers/readers now. Problem?**

 **Zephyr: None.**

 **Aura: Ok. Anyway, see you all sometime soon!**


	10. Exploring the Flames, Part Three

**Aura: WOW THIS WAS FAST**

 **Silver: Really?**

 **Aura: Uuuhhh... shuddup. I've been working on my Raven cosplay. All I need is the cape, and I haven't been able to get my hands on a blue one with a hood, which sucks. Anyway, we're on the last chapter of the Exploring the Flames arc, as well as the introduction of a new character. And no, I'm not saying who it is.**

 **Silver: Hmph.**

 **Link: Just deal with it.**

 **Aura: Thanks, Link.**

 **Link: No problem.**

 **Aura: Now, Zephyr, wanna do the disclaimer?**

 **Zephyr: I may as well *ahem* Aura-chan does not own either Legend of Zelda or the Pokémon franchise!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Silver's POV**

I sighed. Blitz and I had been here for over an hour, and still we couldn't find anything. Wiping my ear, I pulled off my jacket with a little difficulty and tied it around my waist, leaving me in the black T-shirt I was wearing under it.

"Ok, that's better," I said. "Blitz, can you fly around again and see if you can spot anything? Go lower than before."

"Uh-huh!" the Fletchling chirped, before taking off from my head and swooping out of sight beyond the edge of the cliff I currently stood on. Despite her Normal typing, I knew Blitz would be fine; I knew she could handle fire, even as a Fletchling. I frowned. That presence that cried for help was stronger now. I closed my eyes, letting my sensing give me a clear view of the crater. Blitz, of course, on the other side… and something else. Not Link, not Nyan… an unfamiliar Aura… and then a voice reached my ears. It wasn't verbal, but more… internal. A desperate Aura, pleading for help.

" _Please… h-help… m-me-e…"_

"Blitz, was that you?" I asked, as Blitz landed back on my head.

"No," she replied.

"Oh. Find anything?" I asked.

"I couldn't see anything, but there are definite signs that someone's been here in recent times," she said. "And I found this." She lifted a foot, passing me a single green leaf, slightly singed at the edges. "Found it stuck in the wall. What do you think?"

"Hmm…" I took the leaf, examining it. "It looks like a leaf from a Sceptile tail…"

"But why would a Sceptile be in here? Even if it was a hybrid, Grass types still don't do well in heat," Blitz pondered.

"Unless it was Mega Evolved."

"Why?"

"When Sceptile Mega Evolves, it gains the Dragon type, making it resistant to the Fire type. Many Sceptile use it to combat heat," I answered.

"Huh…" Blitz murmured. "I'll go again; I must've missed something." She took off again, flying back the opposite direction she had before. I looked more closely at the leaf. It did indeed resemble a Sceptile leaf, and was indeed singed at the edges. Hang on… the end of the leaf was tipped in blue. I licked my finger and rubbed at it. Wasn't paint or dye.

"Maybe it's not a Sceptile leaf…" I murmured. "Maybe it's from a creature native to Hyrule."

"Yeah, definite signs that someone was here lately, but still can't see anything or anyone." Blitz's voice made me snap my head up.

"Am I the only one who thinks this doesn't smell good?" I asked.

"No. Something's definitely up, and it isn't me."

"Did you just make a joke?"

"Yeah. Come on," Blitz retorted. I crouched down at the edge of the cliff. The side had a rough surface, providing several decent handholds. I knew that if I was careful, I should be able to descend the wall without any issues. Deciding not to take any more risks than necessary, I formed a Metal Claw on both hands, before lowering myself over the ledge. Scrabbling for a foothold, I sunk the claws on my right hand into the stone. It held. Sighing with relief, I dropped lower, before swinging myself into a small alcove in the wall. It was about two by two metres, and maybe two and a half high, almost perfectly square, and I would've stayed for a while, pondering the situation, except for one thing: someone was already there.

* * *

 **Blitz's POV**

I flew down, landing on Silver's shoulder. The Lucario hybrid was stock stiff, staring at something.

"What?" I asked, and then I saw it. A Sceptile hybrid, lying unconscious on the floor, a sword with a neon green blade lying on the ground beside her.

"How the hell did she end up here?" Silver asked.

"I… I dunno… she looks… familiar…" I said.

"I thought you lost your memory?"

"I lost all recollection of personal experiences, save for, of course, my moveset, but all my knowledge is still there: types, Pokémon, moves, yadda, yadda, yadda. But… I really don't know," I said. Silver didn't reply, but crouched down, gently shaking the Sceptile's shoulder.

"Please. Wake up. We aren't safe here," she muttered. No movement from the Sceptile. Groaning, Silver picked up the Sceptile's sword, before unbuckling the scabbard from her waist. She sheathed the blade, before looping it around her own belt.

"She's not… dead, is she? And how did I not see her before?" I asked.

"No, she's alive, but comatose. I don't know how you missed her, but we need to get her outta here," the Lucario answered. "I'll see if I can contact Nyan and Link."

"Ok."

Silver closed her eyes, and a moment later her telepathic voice echoed through my brain. _"Nyan, Link, can you guys hear me?"_

" _Silver? What is it?"_ Nyan's voice said.

" _We're at the summit, in the crater, actually, and…"_

" _And what?"_

" _Well… we found someone."_

" _Whoa, what?! Link, we gotta get to the summit! Silver, give us ten minutes and we'll be there!"_ Nyan said, and then he was gone.

* * *

 **Silver's POV**

Blitz and I spent the next ten minutes trying to rouse the Sceptile, with no success. I leaned back on my heels, and Link's voice made me lift my head.

"So you found someone, huh?" he said.

"Yeah. A Sceptile hybrid. You got any way we can her outta here?" I asked.

"Maybe. Hang on," was Link's reply, and a moment later he'd flung himself down the cliff face, scrambling down it and landing beside me. Nyan jumped off his shoulder to mine. "She alive?"

"Yes," I replied. "We need to get her outta here and at least back to Kakariko."

"Hmm… can you and Nyan combine your Psychic attacks to move her?" Link said.

"Maybe, but we would need some way to secure her, because if it were to fail, she would fall before we could re-activate it," I sighed. Then I perked up. Unbuckling my scabbard, I pulled the leather belt off it, before doing the same with my other belt, looping it through the back of the scabbard. The result was that I had both the Sceptile's sword and my own hanging from my waist. Link apparently got the idea, because he did the same with his own belt, before undoing the belt around the Sceptile's waist. After a bit of trial and error, we were able to loop the belts together, and, combined with Link's Hookshot, managed to lift the Sceptile out of the alcove. Nyan and I kept our Psychic's up while Link and Blitz worked to haul her up the cliff face. As soon as she was on the top of the cliff, I climbed up, joining Link on the ground beside the still unconscious Grass type.

"Ok, so, first question: how do we get her outta here?" Link asked, once we'd sorted out whose belt was whose.

"No idea. Carry her, I guess," I answered, dismissive. "Not many other options."

"Yeah… except there's the cliff outside, idiot," Blitz added. Link frowned, running a hand through his hair.

"Gees, this is complicated," he mumbled. "I suppose we could try and wait for her to wake up."

"I can't think of any other options," I said, sighing, running a hand over my right ear.

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I groaned as throbbing sensation pulsed through my head. The last thing I remembered was leaving Termina…

My eyes flickered open, revealing two extraordinarily blurred faces above me.

"Link! She's awake!" a voice said excitedly.

"About time," a second voice said, and as my vision cleared, the two faces were revealed to be what looked like a grey furred Lucario hybrid, and a human boy with pointed ears.

"Thank Arceus you're awake!" the Lucario said. "We were starting to get worried."

"Yeah…" I said. My throat scratched, and I coughed. Two more faces appeared in my vision; a red furred male Meowstic, and a Fletchling. I started to sit up, and a wave of nausea rushed through me. I cringed, and then a hand pressed gently against my forehead. I looked up to see the Lucario's hand glowing pink, and slowly, my nausea went away.

"Better?" she asked.

I nodded, and found myself able to sit up properly this time. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Death Mountain, in Hyrule," the boy said.

 _So I made it one piece,_ I thought. _Good._

"What's your name?" the Lucario asked.

"Forrest Kyota," I answered. "Yours?"

"My name's Silver Hotara, and this is Link, Nyan and Blitz," the Lucario answered. "You've been out for a while."

"R-right…" I said. "Can we get out of here? I don't feel well."

"Sure," Silver said, and together, she and Link managed to help me stand, before leading me out of the cavern. As soon as we got outside, I promptly leaned over a small boulder and threw up. I gagged, gasping for breath.

"You alright?" Link asked, and a moment later I felt a hand rubbing my back. I coughed a few more times, spitting out the acids from my stomach.

"Here," Silver said, and she held out a metal water canteen. I took it and squirted some of the water into my mouth, before spitting it out, and then swallowing the next few mouthfuls.

"Better?" Nyan asked. I nodded, answering with a scratchy, "Yeah."

"So, how did you get here?" Blitz asked, landing on Silver's head.

"I… I was in this place called Termina. Some prophecy or whatever that involved me… but I was told I needed to go to Hyrule… so some guy used magic to teleport me here… I was supposed to end up in a place called Kokiri Forest, but I ended up here instead," I said, thinking back over the last few days. "Why?"

"Hmm…" Silver looked thoughtful. "Maybe we should head back to Goron City at the very least."

"Yeah. Oh, but before I forget; Silver, Nyan and I found this message down in Dodongo's Cavern," Link said, pulling a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket. Silver took it and smoothed it out. _"'The unsung hero who seeks to quell the flames and cease the floods must be accompanied by the one who can master the life force of another world and the one who can master the power of nature…'_ Link…"

"Grass. Nature. At first I thought Blitz, because fire can be a part of nature, and the message was in Dodongo's Cavern, but now, judging on what Forrest said…" Link trailed off.

"There are twp parts to the legend," Silver finished. _"'The one who can master the life force of another world…'_ That's me, we already know that… and… _'The one who can master the power of nature…'_ That must be you, Forrest."

I felt my eyes widen.

"We gotta get back to the Castle Town; Zelda needs to see this," Link said, and a split moment later, all five of us were scrambling down the cliff-face, before 'running' (read: speed walking because I still couldn't go five paces in a straight line) down the path towards Goron City.

* * *

 **Silver's POV**

After we went back to Goron City and cleared some stuff up with Darunia, we made it back to Kakariko just as the sun started going down. I was able to drop my shield off with the guard at the base of the mountain, which relieved me a lot; I actually hated carrying the thing.

"Do you think we'll make it back to the Castle Town?" I asked.

"No, not right now. I think we'd better just stay here for the night, and go back tomorrow," Link answered. "Unless you're ok with the dark."

"Yeah, I'm fine with it," I said, shrugging. "And I know Nyan is. Blitz, Forrest, what about you?"

They both answered with, "Yeah."

"Ok!" I said, clapping my hands, before slinging an arm around Forrest's shoulder.

* * *

 **Forrest: YESYESYESYES! WHOOOHOOOO!**

 **Aura: You're lucky you're a Sceptile, y'know. I was gonna make you a Grovyle.**

 **Forrest: Meh.**

 **Aura: Always the optimist. Anyway, these are some things I still have in store (the first three will definitely be happening):  
Silver and Forrest getting Mega Stones  
Blitz's evolution into Fletchinder  
Kokiri Forest  
** **Skyloft  
Latias and Latios  
The Jade/Red/Blue orbs.  
** **Just hang in there, guys! This adventure sure ain't over yet!**

 **Nyan, Link, Blitz, Silver and Forrest: IT BETTER FREAKIN NOT BE!**


	11. Sympathetic Thinking

***Scene opens to Aura sitting on a chair, with EVERYONE IN ALL OF MY STORIES EVER around her***

 **Aura: Hey, guess what? I'M BACK MADAFACKAS**

 ***Greninja hybdrid head pokes in door***

 **Jago: Dude, calm the hell down.**

 ***Swellow flies in***

 **Likino: Seriously, Aura, chill.**

 ***Raichu runs in and sits on Aura's head***

 **Henika: Bruh.**

 ***Aura pulls Henika off her head and sits her in her lap***

 **Aura: Guys, I haven't updated in a MONTH.**

 **Aaron: Yeah, give her a chance.**

 **Jago, Likino and Henika: Do we have to?**

 **Aaron: Yes.**

 **Aura: Cheers, bud. You wanna disclaim?**

 **Aaron: Why not? My good friend here does not own Legend of Zelda or Pokémon, although I kinda wish she did.**

 **Aura: No, you don't.**

 **Robin: *sighs***

* * *

 **Shocks' POV**

I stumbled in through the door of the café, and to my relief, saw Hydro working the counter.

"Hey, Shocks," my older brother greeted me. I didn't answer, struggling to catch my breath. "You alright?"

I nodded, before I managed to get out, "You haven't seen Silver and Nyan today, have you? 'Cause she said she'd come over today, and she hasn't."

"Nope," he answered, leaning on the counter. "I saw 'em yesterday, with a girl with green hair. They got something to eat, were here for maybe, what, twenty minutes, and then the left. Haven't seen any of 'em since."

I frowned. "Hmm… that's not like her, is it?"

"No. Look, I dunno. May be she just wanted a day to herself," Skyye interrupted, walking out of the kitchen with a couple of glasses of soda. She took them to a table, occupied by a Pidgeot hybrid and a Shiny Sylveon hybrid with a pink right hand and a dark pink left eye, and then came back to us. "She's reclusive when she wants to be."

"Not during summer," Avia added from the doorway to the kitchen. The Shiny Hawlucha was frowning. "I think something's up."

"When do you guys get off?" I asked desperately.

"Half an hour," Skyye said, "but we're not very busy. Gimme a sec." She went into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later. "We can go, but we lose the pay for the time we miss."

"Friendship is more important than money," Hydro said immediately. He ran a hand through his hair. "C'mon, guys!"

The four of us walked out the door. "Her favourite place to be was the top of the Prism Tower, right?" Avia asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "We'll go there first."

* * *

We arrived at the Tower some ten minutes later, and we were currently on one of the non-Gym elevators to the top. The elevator stopped, and we stepped out into the strong winds. We fanned out to examine the area. "See anything?" I asked after several minutes of searching.

"Nadda," Hydro said as he stood.

"Nope," Avia added.

"Hang on… guys, is this her phone?" Skyye was holding up a phone in a grey and blue case.

"Yeah…" I said. "She wouldn't just leave it lying around, would she?"

"No. Her phone was one literally the one thing she'd protect with her life… after Nyan, of course." Hydro looked thoughtful. Then his eyes widened. "You don't think she…?"

"Jumped?" Skyye whispered.

"Or fell or pushed, we don't know," Avia murmured. "Go through her phone, see if you can find anything."

"Password protected," Skyye said.

"Here." I held out a hand, and my sister passed me the phone. I focused for a moment, and was rewarded with the clicking noise that signified the device unlocking.

"How…?" Skyye asked.

"Rewired it to delete the password," I shrugged. "Learnt it at school; that Luxio called Khiri taught me that trick. He did it with my phone after I forgot the password."

"Huh," Skyye said, as she pulled up the camera roll. "Selfie, selfie, selfie, photo of Nyan, photo of us at Comic Con last year, she nailed that Selkie cosplay; picture of the city from up here, picture of the annual Fletchling migration, a picture of a Furfrou… nothing that points towards a possible suicide."

"Dammit…" Hydro muttered.

"There are scratch marks here," Avia called over, "and they're fresh, twenty-four hours old at the most."

"To small to be a Metal Claw," I said. "Maybe they're from Nyan?"

"Yeah… they look it," Hydro answered. "Av, can you go down?"

"Uh-huh!" the Hawlucha nodded, before standing. She took a few steps back, before running for the edge of the roof, her arms spreading, grasping the cape of feathers on her back. She jumped, while my siblings and I went back to the elevator. We were impatient as it went down, and when it finally stopped, we scrambled out to meet the Hawlucha at the bottom.

"Anything?" Skyye asked.

"Blood," Avia answered simply, pointing. A small splatter of red covered the pavement.

"Crap…" Hydro breathed. "Crapity crap crap crap crap!"

"Silver… Nyan…" I whispered. I was rooted to the spot. "Guys, what happened to you…?"

* * *

 **Silver's POV**

It was almost night-fall by the time we made it back to the castle town. We picked our way through the pack of stray dogs that inhabited the town by night, and wound our way up to the castle. After a brief argument with one of the night guards, in which Link yelled loud enough to wake half the castle, we finally made it in. Forrest slumped against the wall, gasping.

"Should we take her to the infirmary?" Blitz asked.

"Yeah," Link answered. "It's this way."

He led us through the door to our right and down a hallway, before stopping at another door. He knocked, and a girl who looked to be a few years older than us opened. Her name was Georgia, and I'd met her after getting a rather nasty cut while training. She looked from Link, to me, to Forrest, to Nyan and Blitz, and then back to Link.

"Was it you again, Silver?" she asked.

"No. We were wondering if you could take care of Forrest," I said. "We just returned from Death Mountain, and Forrest is a Sceptile hybrid, a Grass type, and as you can probably guess, most Grass types don't do well in volcanos."

"Yes, of course," Georgia answered, and together, Link and I managed to lead the Sceptile to a bed. She sat down, head in hands.

"Uuuugh… I feel like such a moron for dragging you guys into this…" Forrest mumbled.

"It's alright," Blitz answered. "It's not your fault. If anything, its's ours."

"It's no-ones fault," Link said firmly.

"He's right," said a soft voice from the doorway. I turned to see Zelda standing there, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks," I said. "Anyway, I believe some introductions are in order. Zelda, meet Forrest and Blitz. Forrest, Blitz, this is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule."

Forrest gave a shaky smile. "So you're Zelda? Well, it's an honour," she said.

"Heya!" Blitz chirruped, flitting onto my head.

"The honour is mine," Zelda answered; her smile grew wider. "So, Link, Nyan, Silver, I'm assuming you found something?"

"Yeah, and it's part of the reason we found Forrest," Link said. He pulled the crumpled paper from his pocket and gave it to Zelda. "According to Forrest, there's a Terminan version of the same legend, where the warrior has powers that revolve around nature rather than Aura."

"'The unsung hero who seeks to quell the flames and cease the floods must be accompanied by the one who can master the life force of another world and the one who can master the power of nature…'" Zelda's eyes widened. "I've never heard of a Terminan version…"

"I don't think anyone has," Link said. "Well, I know what we're doing tomorrow."

"Going back out?" Nyan asked hopefully.

"No. Going to the castle library and going through every book we can find on this," Link answered.

"Aww…" Nyan pouted, looking disappointed.

"We can still train outside, idiot," I told him.

* * *

That plan fell to nothing, however, when I jerked awake from my spot in the chair beside Forrest's bed the following morning, to see a thick blanket of snow covering the castle grounds, piling up the window. Someone had placed a blanket around my shoulders. Nyan was curled in my lap, ears twitching, while Blitz was perched on a railing on the next bed over. Link had gone back to our room. I poked Nyan.

"Hey, Nyan. Wake up," I hissed. No reaction. "Nyan!"

Still nothing. I sighed.

"Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold! But you will remember me, remember me, for centuries!"

Nadda.

"But just one mistake, is all it will take! We'll go down in history, remember me, for centuries!"

"I'm up I'm up I'm up!" The Meowstic scrambled for a moment, and then fell on the floor. "Uuuuugh…"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up, jackass," I said darkly, standing. My back was stiff. I stretched, yawning, before glancing at Forrest. She looked a lot better; the good night's sleep must've done her well. I picked up the half-eaten sandwich on the bedside table and took a bite of it, letting the sweet taste of honey flood over my mouth.

No wonder I never sleep in, the taste of my own breath is really gross.

"Uuuuhhh…" Forrest suddenly groaned, rolling on her side. I knelt down, and Nyan assumed the role of riding on my shoulder.

"Hey there, short stuff. How ya feelin'?" I asked.

"A lot better," she said, sitting up. "Any plans for today?"

"Well, I was gonna train, but the weather seems to have had other plans," I answered, gesturing to the snow filled window. "So I guess I'll go to the library and do some research."

"Well, that sucks," Forrest said. "I wanna come to the library."

"I dunno if you'd be allowed out yet," I said. "I'll ask."

"I don't care," Forrest retorted. "If I stay in here any longer, I'm gonna go crazy."

"Ok, ok." I held my hands up in self-defence. "You win, dude."

"I have a knack," Forrest said. She stood, cricking her back and stretching. She pulled on her boots, and then cast her gaze around. "Where's my sword?"

"Link took it, his own sword and Auraizen up to his and my room," I answered. "If we're gonna be in the library all day, we don't need them."

"Touché, my friend, touché," Link's voice said from the doorway. He was dressed in yellow tunic, contrary to his normal green one, and he lacked the belt around his torso for his sword, and he'd ditched his hat. His messy blond hair framed his face. "Well, we know the weather's really screwed up now."

"How?" Blitz asked, flitting onto Forrest's shoulder.

"Because there's snow outside, and it never snows in Castle Town. Snow's more of a Zora's Domain weather," Link said.

"Well then," Nyan said. "The s-h-i-t's really hit the fan now."

"Language!" I hissed.

"Unfortunately, I know what that saying means, and yeah, I can agree," Link laughed. "Come on, we've got a day to waste studying."

"Whoop-de-freakin'-do," I mumbled.

* * *

 **Avia: Well... so now we know where Silver and Nyan went...**

 **Aura: Avia, you aren't supposed to see this...**

 **Avia: You really think I care?**

 **Aura: No.**

 **Avia: Exactly.**

 **Skyye: Also, is it just me, or are you getting more casual with your language?**

 **Silver: No, she's getting more casual.**

 **Aura: Is that a bad thing?**

 **Skyye: Uuuuuhhhh... no?**

 **Aura: K then. Seeya all soon, peeps, and stay amazing!**


	12. Telling of Legends

**Aura: SUPRISE BISHES.**

 **Link: Shut up.**

 **Aura: Dude, this is my first update for this story in over a month.**

 **Link: Whatever.**

 **Aura: *sighs* Anyway, yes, I'm alive. Back with another chapter.**

 **Nebula: And when you've finished reading this one, do us all a favour and swing by to read the republished first chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Defiance of Death!**

 **Aura: Thank you, you obnoxious idiot.**

 **Nebula: No problem!**

 **Aura: *eyeroll* Anyway, we hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Aaron: The author does not own Pokémon or Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

 **Silver's POV**

I frowned at the book I was poring over. I hadn't found anything on the Terminan version of the legend, and little on the Hylian version.

 _Bang._ "This." _Bang._ "Is." _Bang._ "Driving." _Bang._ "Me." _Bang._ "Bonkers." I looked over to see Forrest slamming her head against the table. "Ugh."

"Come on, it isn't _that_ bad," Link said, poking his head out from behind another shelf. "Do you think this looks promising?" he added, holding up a brown, leather bound book. The title was inscribed in gold: _Hylian Legends and Myths._

"Already checked it," Nyan said, appearing on Link's head. "Nadda."

"Uuuuuuuuuugh." Link let out a prolonged groan, before returning the book to the shelf. "I'd say we go back out, but…"

"Snow?" Blitz asked.

"Yeah. That." He sighed. "I dunno. You up for tramping through the snow?"

"Yeah," Blitz said.

"I guess," I mumbled.

"Not really," Nyan added.

"Absolutely not. Nope. Not happening." I turned to face Forrest.

"Why?"

"Because I'm part Dragon-type," the Sceptile explained. "I know, most Sceptile are only Dragon type in their Mega Evolved state, but not me. So, as a result, I'm a little better in the heat that most Grass types, but the cold… yeah. No."

I leaned on the table, letting out a grunt of annoyance. "This is hopeless…"

"Perhaps not," a familiar voice said, and I turned to see Zelda standing a few feet away, dressed in her training gear, her Sheikah attendant/retainer, Impa, standing behind her. Zelda was clutching a book in her hands. "Maybe this will help?" she added, placing the book in front of me. The words _Mark of Aura_ were inscribed in silver on the black cover.

"Hmmmm…" I took the book and opened it. The first page featured a black and white picture of the mark on my neck. "I'm gonna take a gamble and say that the mark is called the Mark of Aura?"

"Yes," Zelda said. "Apparently, alongside its ties to the legend, the bearer would carry the blood of a god."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _what?_ The blood of a god?" Nyan asked, eyes wide.

"Mm-hm. Whether this is true or not, however, I don't know," Zelda answered.

"This gets more and more confusing with every word we read," Forrest said, her voice muffled by the table. "Arceus… we need a break."

* * *

 **Skyye's POV**

"We need a break."

I lifted my head, gazing at my brother.

"Why?"

"Because we've been walking for three hours, asking every person _we've_ seen if _they've_ seen a grey-furred Lucario hybrid," Hydro retorted. "And no-one's said anything."

"But we can't stop!" Shocks protested. "We have to find out what happened to Silver and Nyan!"

"But we can't tire ourselves out," Avia added. "What good is it to them if we can't do anything?"

"Not much," I answered. "C'mon, we'll go home and take a rest. Maybe do a bit of planning while we're at it."

We started heading back. Shocks in particular seemed to drag her feet. I fell in step beside her.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… but I was just thinking… well, we've hidden so much from Silver and Nyan over the years… our parentage, the reasons we'd go away for months at a time, the reasons that we're more powerful than others of our age… maybe she just… felt unloved," she said.

I contemplated what she'd just said. "Perhaps. But you did notice the mark on her neck, of course. And what it's tied to?" I asked.

Shocks nodded. "Uh-huh. Of course. But what does that have to do with it?"

"Remember what happened to the four of us when you were twelve?"

"Huh- Oh. You mean when we ended up in Twilight Town? With Sora and Riku and all them? Through the Reflection Cave?" Avia asked.

"Exactamundo."

"So you're saying she's also ended up in another video game slash anime slash alternate reality whatever?" Hydro said.

"Yeah. But it doesn't seem like she went through Reflection Cave. Instead, it seems like she may have attempted to commit suicide, but rather than dying, ended up… somewhere."

"But I guess the biggest question is… where?" Shocks murmured.

"That's what we need to find out," Hydro said. "Let's go home, take a rest, and then we're going to Reflection Cave."

* * *

 **Silver's POV**

"Alright, now what?" Nyan asked. "We've found nothing new, even in that book Zelda gave us."

"I… I dunno," Link admitted. "I guess we've hit a bit of a dead end, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe Kokiri Forest," Forrest said. "It's where I was supposed to arrive when I left Termina. So… I'd take a gamble that something there would be relatively significant."

"Well… yeah, sounds pretty promising," I answered.

"There's a small problem, though," Link interrupted.

"And what's that?"

"Kokiri Forest is usually forbidden to those who dwell outside it."

"So how come you lived there, and you're a Hylian?"

"I guess I should tell you. Eighteen years ago, Hyrule was plagued by a civil war," Link began. "Thousands were enlisted to fight, and many who weren't were unable to escape. One of the lucky ones was my biological mother. I was a newborn. My mother fled to Kokiri Forest, dying from her injuries, and asked the leader of the forest, the Great Deku Tree, to take me in, raise me as a Kokiri. He agreed, and then my mother died. When I was ten, I was told by the Tree I had to leave the forest, because Hyrule was in peril. I did, tracking down the three Spiritual Stones in the process. Upon finding the Master Sword, which was sealed in the Temple of Time, I myself was sealed in the Sacred Realm, as the sword deemed me too young to save Hyrule at ten."

He paused for a moment.

"Anyway, I awoke seven years later, in the Chamber of the Sages. There, the Sage of Light, Rauru, sent me to the temples scattered around Hyrule, so I could awaken the remaining five Sages. I succeeded, and using their power, I was able to take down Ganondorf. However, the Zelda of that time sent me back to the moment I found the Master Sword and was sealed away. I replaced the Master Sword and sealed the gateway between times. After that, I left Hyrule for about three years, going to Termina in the process. Eventually, I returned, and five years passed without much going on. Then I found you and Nyan in the alleyway. The rest is history."

I stood, gazing into the flames of the fireplace. We were all currently in mine and Link's room.

"Hm…"

"What?" Nyan asked. "What is it?"

"Maybe… can you tell us more about the Spiritual Stones, Link?" I questioned.

"Well, there isn't much to know. There's three of them: Kokiri's Emerald, the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, Goron's Ruby, the Spiritual Stone of Fire, and Zora's Sapphire, the Spiritual Stone of Water. Wait, why?"

I didn't answer, instead just pacing between the other four and the fireplace. "Maybe…" I frowned. "You recall me telling you that Groudon and Kyogre could control fire and water, right, Link?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with? – wait, you aren't saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

" _Think about it, though! The Spiritual Stone of Water, the Blue Orb, and Kyogre! The Spiritual Stone of Fire, the Red Orb, and Groudon!"_ I said, speaking through telepathy, due to the fact that I was biting my thumbnail in near excitement. _"But The Spiritual Stone of the Forest… I don't think that fits…"_

"The Jade Orb and Rayquaza!" Forrest shouted suddenly. "The Sky High Pokémon, the saviour of Hoenn, the Master of Groudon and Kyogre! The legends passed down through the Draconid people! Everyone who grew up in Hoenn knows it…"

"What are we even talking about?" Link asked, confusion etched over his features.

" _The legend of Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza, passed down by the Draconid people,"_ I explained. "Forrest, I think you're onto something here… you know it off by heart, then?"

"Yes, I know most of it… here, guys, be quiet, and I'll share it…"

She took a breath, her eyes closing, before she opened them, staring at the shifting embers of the fireplace. "' _Thousands of years ago, in the primal age long since lost, our world was overflowing with natural energy. Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre fought over that energy in endless, furious clashes._

"' _In the face of Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre's great power, the people could do nothing. Their only choice was to watch as disaster upon disaster swept over them. It was in such a time that many great meteoroids poured from the darkness of space, from a place even higher than the heavens. And the meteoroids fell in their multitudes upon a place that had long been home to a tribe of Dragon-type Pokémon users…_

"' _Those meteors shone with a rainbow brilliance, as if some great life was held within.'"_

She paused for a moment, letting it sink in, before she continued.

"' _That was when, as if drawn by the brilliance, a single Pokémon that shone in a blazing emerald light descended from the heavens… that Pokémon was none other than Rayquaza, the Sky High Pokémon. Rayquaza's power overwhelmed that of the two Primal Pokémon, and peace returned to the world. The people of Hoenn revered Rayquaza as the true saviour of the region. A thousand years after this time, however, the meteoroids fell once again. A huge meteoroid, far greater than any before, struck the planet, boring deep into the ocean and leaving behind it, a crater, larger than any other. The land born of that event became known as Sootopolis City.'"_

"' _The great meteoroid was the first of many disasters to befall humanity in the region. When it collided with the planet, the land cracked beneath it, and a great welling of natural energy poured from beneath Hoenn. Thirsting for that energy, Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon once again were awoken. Like the previous time, none could stand against them…_

"' _But the people of Hoenn had a wish- a memory from a thousand years prior… they wished that the legendary Pokémon clad in the emerald light would appear again. The huge Meteorite that lay at the heart of Sootopolis gave off a boundless brilliance. In its brilliance, it resembled a vast and powerful Key Stone, the Stone used by a Trainer to trigger Mega Evolution. And once again,_ _Rayquaza descended from whence it lived in the heavens. The people fell to their knees before Rayquaza and made a wish for their salvation. As they did, a great change came over the Legendary Pokémon. It was enveloped in blinding light. As the light receded, they beheld a Rayquaza beyond all knowledge— a sublime figure, incandescent with overwhelming life force. It was humanity's wish that brought about Rayquaza's transformation in the face of the rainbow stone... Yes... A wish... An intangible thing, invisible to the eye. Yet that wish bound people and Pokémon together, enabling the Legendary Pokémon to change its appearance…_

"' _Rayquaza once again confronted Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. The golden filaments that sprang from its body covered the sky. An emerald brilliance illuminated the region. A terrible wind arose, blowing across the region. To those from other regions, those winds might have been a reason for fear. To the people of Hoenn, it was the winds of hope._

"' _The wind and emerald light visibly sapped the power from Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. Drained of their Primal Forms power, the two vanished into the depths, hiding under the land and the sea. Rayquaza watched them go, regaining its unchanged appearance. Then it soared back up into the heavens where it dwelled._

 _"'A witness to this series of events, a tall visitor from a distant region, said, 'It is the Delta, born of the great disturbances in this world. By the bonds born of mankind's wish and the power of the stones, it will calm the troubles that plague the world.' That was when the Draconid people constructed the Sky Pillar, to hold the rainbow stone that had granted Rayquaza its power, and to try to get just that tiny bit closer to Rayquaza in the heavens above._

"' _A thousand years_ _of peace followed after that disastrous time. But the Draconid people, learning from their long history's cyclical nature, foretold that the meteoroids would fall on this land again. The meteoroid to come, they prophesized, would be far greater than those that had come before it. This meteoroid would be great enough to break the world forever..."_

"' _In order to prevent this great calamity, those who held the knowledge of the past arrived at a plan. Their plan was to invoke Rayquaza, the great savior, and summon it to this land before the meteoroid could strike…"_

She trailed off. "That's all I know. If there's any more, I don't know it."

"Interesting," Link said thoughtfully. "So you're saying if we can find one of these Key Stones, we could summon Rayquaza, and its power would be able to defeat Groudon and Kyogre?"

"Yes. But… with the most recent meteor fall, the third one, Groudon and Kyogre were able to absorb the energy, making their combined power surpass Rayquaza's. Lucario, Silver's species, and Sceptile, my species, are both capable of Mega Evolution. If we had Mega Stones, it is possible that our power combined with Rayquaza's _could_ overcome that of Groudon and Kyogre."

"Where are we gonna find a Lucarionite and a Sceptilite here?" Nyan asked. "In case you forgot, we aren't in Hoenn or Kalos!"

"All it takes is a wish…"

* * *

 **Likino: Holy shitstickers**

 **Silver: Getting cryptic, aren't ya?**

 **Aura: Problem?**

 **Silver: I like to keep my brain in one piece.**

 **Aura: Suffer. Anyway, we hope you liked it, and hang tight for the next chapter!**


End file.
